Beyond Grim and Evil 4: Bloodlust
by Deliverer
Summary: Love Potion 101, a creation of Major Doctor Ghastly's has returned; and this time it's in the water. When humanity partakes of the infected water, love is quickly overshadowed by blood lust. Anyone left is fair game and the survivors are in deep trouble. Will they find a cure before they too are infected, or is Endsville and the world doomed?
1. Prologue: The Infected

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Infected Of Endsville**_

(A/N: Just to show I do have more stories planned. Probably won't update often, I'm really distracted right now, but yeah. Enjoy. Different Prologue layout than most. I have a lot of fixing to do with this story so I'm not entirely sure how much it will change. I'll update when I can.)

_**Prologue: The Infected**_

_Generals log 004: It is ten 'o' clock at night, and already it's dark. The boathouse creaks and groans with the softest of breezes. Really, it's a miracle how we've been able to survive this long. They're outside, we can hear them. Every groan, every moan, every scream. How haven't they sensed us? How haven't they torn this boathouse to shreds to get us? Where do we go from here? What can we do? It's so quiet. So eerily quiet, yet so loud. I'm fairly certain we shant last the night, so I am writing down a set of directions to any unlucky survivor who may yet be out there._

_If you have come this far, it's a miracle. Allow me to have the pleasure of informing you that you won't make it out of here alive, unless you by some stroke of luck brought a kit for repairing sailing boats, and this one will definitely need them. If you do somehow manage to fix it, then sail away from here as far as you possibly can. Stop at no land unless it is completely uninhabited by man or beast. If you cannot find one, then just kill yourself and make it quick. You may want to anyway as the disease is in the water, and what mortal is there who can survive without water long? There is no escape. Everything is gone, everything. The entire world is done for. Ironic that it isn't in the way most zombie slash apocalyptic movies would turn out._

_It's funny, really, that this is the last writing I may ever do, and it's not even a biography. Not that my life has anything worthwhile to talk about, that is. Anyway, my name is Skarr, General Reginald Peter Skarr. I am one of the two root causes of this whole disaster. My cohort, the one who invented the blasted potion in the first place, and I, managed to escape the base of operations of the terrorist organization Evil Con Carne—of which she is presently a member and I once was before retiring—with our lives. Her name is Major Doctor Andedonia J. Ghastly. She was the mad scientist of the bunch, and I the top General in Hector Con Carne's army. She is the other cause of this tragedy, not that my life has been anything but tragedy. Hector is…_

ECC

"Skarr, what are you doing?" a voice suddenly questioned.

Skarr looked sharply up with a gasp of alarm. "Ghastly, you nearly gave me a heart attack woman!" Skarr hissed, annoyed.

"Sorry, it was just quiet. I thought you were asleep, or… or dead," Ghastly replied, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"Or infected?" Skarr asked.

"Yeah," she admitted, looking out the window. Infected. Everyone was infected. Who were they kidding? They couldn't hide much longer. They couldn't come out of this alive. There was no way. Them against the _world_? Well, maybe there were more still out there. She was dreaming again though, she supposed. There was no way.

Skarr looked back to the paper, saying, "I was just writing a last letter to anyone else who may be out there."

"I don't think anyone is left," Ghastly remarked.

Skarr looked out the window, saying, "Look at the bright side; at least the world has fallen to us."

"Yeah, but we didn't want to take over like _this_," Ghastly stated, gesturing out the window. "Immortals, how did we get here?" How indeed?

It was really something how the world had gone to Hades in a hand-basket over such a short time span. Well, if you could really call the situation Hades, per say. One thing was a guarantee, you'd never see infected like _this_ in any horror, zombie, or thriller movie. It was just too weird. They heard moaning and scratching at the walls. They gasped, scrambling into a corner and huddling together fearfully, holding their breath. Soon enough the scratching stopped. They let out their air, and clung tightly to each other. This was so, so bad. How on Earth had they _gotten_ here like this? Actually, they knew full well how…


	2. Of Pestilence and Plague

_**Beyond Grim And Evil: The Infected Of Endsville**_

(A/N: I'm getting somewhere with this story, finally. And trying to make it a bit dark, as well. Feel free to offer suggestions or tell me where you want me to go with it, and depending on the request I'll edit as I go along.)

_**Of Pestilence and Plague**_

_Two Days Earlier…_

Nergal sat upon a black throne watching them approach. As they neared, he asked, fingers drumming on the armrest, "Grim, Eris, is it something so terribly important that you have to disturb me at work?"

"Ya don't know de _half_ of it," Grim replied, sensing immediately that the Sumero-Babylonian god was in a dark, cold, and dangerous mood. They would have to tread carefully. It took his all to keep his bones from rattling in a shiver.

"Something is wrong up above, Nergal, and don't pretend you haven't sensed it," Eris said, one hand on her hip as the other tossed the Apple of Discord up and down.

Nergal closed his eyes and folded his hands in front of his mouth. "I take it _you_ had something to do with it, Discordia?"

She smirked at the name and answered, "I had my fun with it." Smile falling she added, "Then things started to get… unsettling."

"Something unsettling is _always_ happening in Endsville," Nergal said.

"More so den usual," Grim flatly declared. "Eris is thrivin' off of de Chaos goin' on up dere, but she don't know de _depth_ of it. _Neither_ of us do." Nergal said nothing.

"It's getting worse by the _moment_," Eris said.

Nergal cocked his head looking vaguely at her. "Your _point_ is?" he asked.

"You know what this thing is, _don't_ you?" she asked. "Will you do nothing?"

"Why should I _care_?" Nergal asked.

"Because, mon, your wife and kid are mortal," Grim replied. "Whatever's goin' on is worse den you t'ink. I've had me hands full reapin' souls up above, more den usual."

Nergal pursed his lips. After a moment he replied, "I don't know what's happening up there. I suppose _some_ of the deities do, but I am not among them. It is something similar to a pestilence, but it is manmade. If it were a natural ailment I would know what it was. It's not."

"You are the Sumero-Babylonian god of the Underworld, one of the highest ranking deities there are. I'm sure you aren't completely powerless in this regard," Eris said in a challenging tone.

"I cannot interfere unless I get the green light from the higher ups. If our fellow divines have turned a blind eye to the mortals, it isn't our place to step in on their _behalf_," Nergal said, attempting to evade them.

"Mon, you can taboo almost all of dem, higher up or _not_. And since when did it matter? I t'ought you were on de _mortal_ side," Grim argued. Nergal said nothing, tentacles squirming from his back. He was about to throw them out, Grim knew. Unlikely. "Careful of your next actions, mon," Grim growled threateningly, lighting his scythe. _He_ was as much a god as _Nergal_ was, whether Nergal ranked higher or not.

Eris frowned and stepped back. History's lessons had shown time and time again that when a battle broke out between gods, nothing good came of it. She would have no part of this fight. "Are you threatening me, Reaper?" Nergal asked, standing menacingly.

"I only go where de death _is_, mon. I don't cause it unless I'm in a _particularly_ nasty mood. Step up, Nergal, or de next souls I fetch may be your wife and son, and I _won't_ have been the one to _cause_ it," Grim replied.

Nergal almost instantly backed down, eyes becoming worried and fearful. After a long moment he finally relented, saying, "Fine. I'll investigate. But why come to _me_? This is a job for the police force down below."

"Oh come now, darling, you didn't think we would be clueless _forever_, did you? After that first incident with the mysterious package you received? Do you take us for fools? It took a little prompting, but I finally got Grimmy to help me do some investigating of our _own_. We found something rather interesting. You're _chief_ of the secret police down here," Eris purred.

Nergal cringed. He knew they'd find out eventually, but still. "Fine. Come on. Let's see if we can't find out what this mystery malady is. If you impress, you may even be rewarded."

Grim and Eris exchanged looks then turned back to him. "We're in," they said together.

"I say we try Lord Pain. If this thing is something _like_ pestilence yet _isn't_, one of the Evils probably has something to do with it, likely Plague," Eris suggested.

"Right. _No_ one knows more about de Evils den Pain, and no one can contact dem so _easily_," Grim agreed. Nergal grinned and snapped his fingers, poofing them all away.

GAoBaM

Lord Pain sat in his throne, eyes closed as he thought. Something seemed off in the balance of things. He was sensing more sensations of pain than usual, and more intense. He pursed his lips. He didn't like it. At the same time he felt certain there were those of the evils who were becoming stronger. Ones that _shouldn't_ have been. He opened his eyes looking frustrated. He wondered, but doubted, if any of them were as attuned to each other as _he_ was.

He rose and paced anxiously back and forth, checking off some of the ones getting more powerful by the moment. Plague was intensely strong right now, and only growing more so, but he'd heard of no recent or suspected outbreak of disease. He hadn't felt this amount of power from his sibling since the Spanish _Flu_. Then there was Murder, and Murder was growing steadily more powerful. There was Mourning, who was slowly becoming greater. Desperation was almost as powerful as Plague now. Then there was Fear… And fear was beyond even _Plague_ in power, but Fear didn't _know_ that. Of course he didn't. He'd never learned to tap into it or to feel it as the others had. The only one who matched Fear was Madness, and madness was raging and cheering this newfound supremacy that it had never had before.

Lord Pain growled in frustration. He didn't like this. Something was going on up above. He looked up. All at once there was a bang and he gasped, sharply looking ahead and drawing his mace as he went into a fighting pose. There in front of him appeared Nergal, Eris, and Grim! Lord Pain scowled and called to them, "So the Immortal Triad is trying _this_ again, hmm? Hardly a fair way to win, ganging up against one when my own allies are far away!"

"Oh hush Charles, we're not here to fight you. Simply to investigate," Eris replied, walking towards him and swaying her hips seductively. He let his eyes watch them. He smirked but then started and snapped out of it and scowled, looking up at them.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Somethin' ain't right on de mortal coil, and somethin's tellin' us you have some answers," Grim replied.

"Hardly," Pain replied.

"Oh no? Which ones are growing more powerful, Pain?" Nergal asked.

"Which what?" Pain asked, playing dumb.

"Which evils!" Nergal shot.

"I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about," Pain answered.

GAoBaM

The four were staring each other down now. After a long moment Nergal asked, "Do you take me for a fool? I am the god of pestilence. I sense Plague, at least, is feeding from whatever is happening up there. If you will not tell us the identities of the other Evil's feeding off of it, then you will call Plague to us so we can quiz him."

"If you are the god of pestilence, figure it out," Pain growled, steadily becoming angrier. "You don't need _him_ to tell you."

"You're challenging me. You know exactly why I can't determine what it is. You see, this is manmade. Because it is manmade only your fellow evil feeds off of it, but I _don't_. It's not a naturally occurring pandemic, epidemic, or any other such thing. You bring Plague here or I drag him by force, and I will _not_ be kind. My family is up there," Nergal said icily.

Pain pursed his lips. Finally he answered, "What makes you think he will respond to me?"

"You've certainly done enough for the Evils, darling. Surely they owe you _something_," Eris said, coldly smirking. She knew full well the evils didn't do favors, she knew they were ungrateful, and she knew that it was a sore spot for the eldest of them all.

Pain scowled. He looked up at the roof and closed his eyes, contacting the other. "Plague, I call you forth. Come unto me," he murmured.

"Why should I, _brother_?" the evil whispered back.

Pain grimaced at the title. "Because if you do not come willingly, you will be dragged here at the hands of a deity," Pain answered, not in the mood for the attitude.

Plague was silent a long moment, then finally asked, "What does Irkalla's King want with me?"

"So you sense Nergal's wrath, hmm? Good. He wants questions answered. Come now, for your own sake, little brother, not mine," Pain replied, knowing Plague had tapped into whatever deity wanted him.

GAoBaM

There was a flash and suddenly a skeletal figure appeared; not a skeleton, not human, but some hideous monster with browning bones, arched back, and long teeth and claws. He was trying to intimidate the deity, Pain sensed. It was working on Eris and Grim, who looked disgusted, appalled, and slightly horrified, but Nergal was unmoved. "Oh drop it," Nergal ordered. Plague hissed but then became a normal form.

"What do you want, oh great immortal one? Why have you singled me out? What have I done to offend you, my liege?" he asked, bowing low. Eris and Grim were fully aware of the way he hid slightly behind the older Evil. Rarely did Nergal get such deep respect, but the Evil was terrified, and he was giving him everything.

"Pain's a pushover, defending dose who don't appreciate it. Can't he see de other evils are usin' him?" Grim murmured to Eris.

"He knows full well," she answered. "He doesn't care."

"I would find your attitude refreshing, if it was at all sincere. I want answers and I want them now. What is happening up there?" Nergal asked.

"Men and women and beast, fish, and foul alike are becoming mad, becoming like shambling shades. They attack their fellow man either infecting them or tearing them to pieces. They are growing in number and none know the origin. Except for me," Plague replied.

"Which is?" Nergal asked.

Plague chuckled darkly and replied, "Humans."

"That is a given. I don't care _which_ humans brought this monstrosity to light. I care to know by what method it is spreading," Nergal growled.

"Ask the creators, or find out for _yourself_," Plague replied. Pain shook his head, feeling Plague's power growing. He knew what his sibling would do. He was becoming cocky, power radiating from him, and before Nergal could draw a tentacle Plague had poofed away and hidden from the deity's sight. Nergal, furious now, began muttering curses in Babylonian. Pain shrugged and went back to his throne, sitting.

"You can try Madness, you can try Fear, you can try Murder and Mourning and Desperation, but it will all end the same, and none of them know how it is spread except for Plague, so don't bother interrogating me further. I only know I feel power unlike any I have felt for years. Power gets to us, as you will soon see with my next words," Pain declared. He leaned forward in his throne and ordered, "Get out of my plain. Get out or pay the consequences. I will force you out if I must, and with this power, don't doubt that I can. I have become almost equivalent to the gods _themselves_. Do not test me further. Farewell, Thanatos my old master, Discordia, Nergal."

The three deities scowled viciously. Oh they could tear into him now, they knew, use their full power and drag him down. But could they _really_? At this point he would only regenerate all the faster. It would be a losing battle for all sides. Finally they harrumphed and vanished. Lord Pain laughed evilly and sat back in his throne. He could afford to relish in this newfound power for a while.


	3. Dangerous Intruder

_**Beyond Grim And Evil**_

(A/N: A chapter was posted a couple of weeks ago, for those who missed it. I've read many 'zombie' fictions out there. Most are poorly done, and the ones that have potential are taken away form by the amount of description in gory scenes. A story does not have to be gory for it to be good. I attempt to show that here, but that means that for the first half of this story we're collecting together the survivors, building on relationships, and getting them all together. Of course, the infected appear in this chapter for the first time. Eventually I will be asking readers to give me suggestions on who gets infected and who doesn't, but not right now. Enjoy.)

_**Dangerous Intruder**_

Lights shone on the stage as Atrocia leisurely walked out onto it, swaying her hips. She may not have had her show back, but ever since the night she'd met Boogey on this very talk show, the host had been begging her to return. His ratings had never been higher, after all. They wanted to hear part of what she'd planned for her last show, so she would _give_ them part of it. Slipping onto the couch she lay down in the famous pose of seduction.

The host loudly declared, "And now, Atrocia! You wanted more of her, we got more. Give it up!"

The crowd cheered loudly. "Welcome back night dwellers, my children of blackness," she said. And soon enough she was standing to give her speech…

GAoBaM

"Riddle me this: Fear is my food and drink. Fear is my rest and my vigour. Fear is my everything. I have kidnapped, I have murdered. I have devoured my victims, I have brought them to some horrible fate that none have yet fathomed. I am the very embodiment of fear. The mere mention of my name makes the boldest of children cower. For eons I have been used to frighten little ones into behaving. For centuries I have been used to frighten even adults. And to adults I am especially frightening. You see, adults know I don't exist. Adults know I'm not really there. That makes it all the worse, because I _am_ here. I'm _always_ here. Who, or what, am I?" she began, and she could tell the audience was enthralled. Not an eye was off of her, all of them wide.

She smirked and went on, saying, "I've decided to do my final show on a very famous figure in folklore; one that has been around for thousands of years. He has hundreds of names from all across the world. He is known as _El Coco_ in Spain and Mexico, and _Babau_ in the Eastern Mediterranean region. In Belgium he's _Old Red Eyes_ and in Egypt _The Man With the Woden Leg_. More modernly a new name has come to light for him. In the last couple of years, in fact. One you may be familiar with. Slenderman. This mysterious figure I've chosen is none other than the infamous Boogeyman."

GAoBaM

She heard the murmuring starting. They remembered the recent appearance of said entity, and the terror he'd instilled. Even now she saw hints of unease. "In folklore the Boogeyman wove beneath the light of the full moon. What was he making? Clothing for his stolen souls, what else? He is the smallest hint of fear, the thing reaching out from under the bed or in the closet, ready to grab you. He is the figure scratching at the window. He is the moaning and weeping of the wind. He is the phone call that disconnected, or the eerie breathing on the other end. He is the unidentifiable shape in the dark. He is the dread of the night, of isolation, of death, of everything. Of all phobia's and fears that there are. He is the fear of the unknown.

The Boogeyman has long been known as the cause of your darkest and most horrific nightmares, of the tingling sensation up your spine, of the sense of anything you could possibly imagine that gives you a sense of doom, despair, or dread. We've all felt him, all been his victim. He is the feeling that someone is lurking right over your shoulder, or crouching ahead and lying in wait, hidden in some area shrouded by the darkness. He's the horror in horror movie, the root cause of the most terrifying of situations…"

She trailed off and her eyes became distant as she thought of the very entity she spoke so passionately about now. Was he watching or sensing the fear that was being instilled? Was he watching _her_? She almost felt his approval for a moment and smirked. "There are accounts in folklore of the boogeyman luring unsuspecting victims into his merciless hands by making the sounds of a crying baby; luring them from the safety of the light and into the unforgiving darkness. _His_ unforgiving darkness. He is the creature materializing from the mists upon the moor…! But he doesn't exist… There's no such thing as the boogeyman. He is a story told by parents to children, right? Well, there may not be a real embodied being prowling around behind walls and making things go bump in the night, and there may _be_. But fear is real, isn't it? Fear exists. Fear exists, and some would argue that perhaps there _is_ such a creature. I believe in him, I believe in him… So what's your take? Does fear exist? Does the Boogeyman? Think about it…" she finished. She bowed to thunderous applause and walked off stage.

GAoBaM

"Whoa, girl did you justice," Jack remarked, impressed with the segment. Boogey waved his hand, erasing the portal they'd used to view her. He was smiling wickedly.

"Oh I approve of her. I most definitely approve of her," Boogey said, eyes flashing brightly. "I think I'm in love."

"What number is _this_?" Jack teased.

"Very funny," Boogey replied, frowning.

"So who's this Slenderman she mentioned?" Jack asked.

"He's a tall figure, eight or nine feet. Basically he looks like Nergal, tentacles, suit, and all. Except he has no face. It's only white. Someone came up with the concept for a contest or something, but the name is getting big in fake-lore. Some are even beginning to think 'Slenderman' is an age old myth. He is, in a way. He's _me_; under another name and a different form, of course. Just another title to add to the list, just another shape," Boogey answered.

"You _are_ an age-old myth," Jack agreed, smirking. "Another name or not, you have still existed for thousands of years."

"True. At least I'm earning back some of the fear and respect I've for so long lost out on, albeit many see my pseudonym as a separate entity from me," Boogey replied.

"Same story across the board," Jack said, brushing it off.

"Is Jack O'Lantern _your_ real name?" Boogey asked, smiling.

"As a matter of fact it is," Jack answered. He frowned, though, on noticing Boogey begin to look distant, and even a little uncertain. "What's with _you_?" he asked.

"Something's off. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel… I feel so _something_," Boogey replied, trying to pinpoint what he felt.

"So something?" Jack incredulously asked.

"So godlike," Boogey murmured, and Jack started, sharply looking at him.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I wish I knew," Boogey answered helplessly, shrugging.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Jack asked, slinging an arm casually over Boogey's shoulders.

"Feasting upon the flesh of a child? So soft, so tender, so delicate…" Boogey asked, eyes glowing slightly red as a sudden dark and menacing and threatening aura surrounded him.

Jack blinked blankly and pulled away from him nervously. _That_ was unexpected. Something _really_ must be off for Boogey to be acting like, well, an Evil, or a psychopath. "I was actually leaning more towards heading to the mall and playing pranks, but to each his own. I know a secret entrance to the mall, links with an old medieval tunnel Endsville had in case of attack in my time," Jack answered cautiously.

"I'm game," Boogey answered, shrugging and suddenly seeming to recover. "Sorry about the graphics. I feel… not quite myself."

"Just don't turn on _me_," Jack answered, suspiciously watching after Boogey as he walked passed him and towards the mall. He didn't like it when Boogey only hesitated and looked back at him ponderously. This probably bore some monitoring.

GAoBaM

"You were amazing mommy!" Pandora exclaimed as Atrocia arrived home from the studio. Atrocia smirked. The girl had taken to calling her mother. She rather _liked_ the feeling it gave her. She'd never had a child, and at thirty she was beginning to lose hope of finding a _man_ let alone bearing a precious gift like an embryo. Thirty wasn't that old actually, she supposed, but it didn't help that all of her old friends were now married, most for years, and had children of their own. With exception to Malaria, Sorella, Eleanor, etc, of course. Erin had a child, but her love life was, putting it mildly, a train wreck.

"Thank you honey. I brought pizza," she replied, placing the box on the table.

"All right!" Pandora cheered, clambering into the seat and beginning to eat. She looked up at Atrocia and asked, "Can I go to the mall with Mindy tomorrow, mother?"

"How long will you be gone?" she asked firmly.

"I don't know, maybe two or three hours," she answered.

"What would a little girl do in a mall for so _long_?" Atrocia asked.

"Mindy's a shopaholic, and I just like seeing," Pandora replied.

"All right, but call me if you'll be any later," Atrocia warned.

"Okay!" Pandora exclaimed, beaming.

GAoBaM

All at once they heard a loud bump from outside and gasped, sharply looking up. There was silence. After a moment Pandora asked in a whisper, "What was that?"

"I don't know. Stay here, I'm going to investigate," Atrocia replied, rising and picking up a large carving knife. She'd had her share of stalkers, sometimes dangerous ones, and this time she wasn't going to risk it just being coincidence. She had a child in the house now, and that child would be protected.

"Be careful mom," Pandora begged. She leapt from her seat and followed, staying behind Atrocia. Atrocia was about to order her back when Pandora screamed in horror. Atrocia looked sharply ahead and shrieked as well. Just outside was a thing that looked half-_dead_! She assumed it had once been a man. It was trying to get in.

"Get away!" Atrocia screamed at it. It shattered the glass door and Atrocia yelled to Pandora, "Run! Hide in your room and don't come out!"

Pandora, frightened, instantly bolted. But she didn't plan on leaving Atrocia. As soon as she was up the stairs she stopped and looked down, preparing to let loose with what few powers she had from absorbing so much of her box's power so long ago. The man was inside and lunging at Atrocia, but Atrocia struck first and quickly brought the man down. The woman gaped in horror and dropped the knife. She quickly fell to her knees next to the man. "Is he…" Pandora began.

Atrocia didn't answer. Numbly she rose and picked up her knife. She tucked it into her sash and quickly went to Pandora. "Into your room," she ordered.

"But…" Pandora began.

"Now," Atrocia said. Pandora swallowed and obeyed.

GAoBaM

The sat in Pandora's room listening to the sounds of moaning and groaning. "That's not the wind," Pandora whispered numbly as she cuddled close to her surrogate mother while they lay under the blankets huddling close.

"I know," Atrocia replied. She kissed the girl's head and rose.

"Where are you going?" Pandora asked.

"I need to call the police about the bod… the man," Atrocia replied. Pandora swallowed. Atrocia exited the room. Seconds later, though, he was back inside and wide eyed. "What?" Pandora demanded.

"He-he's gone," she answered tightly. "The body is gone." Pandora paled. But _how_? Atrocia locked the door tightly and put a chair beneath it. She went to the window and pressed a button. Bars came down, blocking it, and she drew the curtains. She quickly returned to Pandora and the two fell into a fitful sleep.

GAoBaM

"That is _so_ creepy," Mindy said as Pandora told her about what happened the other night. "Stalker much?"

"I know, right. I have no idea where he _came_ from," Pandora said. "It was like… Like he'd come up from the Underworld."

"Zombies, ewe," Mindy remarked, grimacing.

"Maybe…" Dora said, thinking. "Something's wrong in Endsville, that's for sure."

"Well it might explain why none of the servants were answering my calls today. Or mother or father. It was like I was all alone there. I left a note and took off. It was creepy. Strange thing, though. I thought I heard, well, _moaning_. As I left I could have sworn something was growling."

"The streets were ridiculously empty too. Where _is_ everyone?" Dora asked. "Mommy's show was full last night, but since then nothing."

"Mommy?" Mindy asked.

Dora blushed and said, "Atrocia."

"Awe, you found yourself a mother," Mindy said, smirking teasingly. "Anyway, let's forget the creepy stuff. Endsville's full of it. Time to shop Mindy style." She took her friends arm and darted through the mall. They hardly realized the number of stores closed, and the listless expressions of most of the retailers.

GAoBaM

"Come on Junior, let's get the shopping over with. We've been in the bookstore for an hour now," Sis called to her son. Junior turned to her blinking innocently. He smiled then put back the book and hurried after his mother.

"Yes mommy," he replied. She smiled and took his hand. Junior looked around the mall and said, "It seems really empty."

Sis frowned and surveyed the mall herself. "It does at that," she agreed. Sighing, she added, "Ever since that broadcast came out about some strange disease, this place has been almost dead."

"Isn't it great?" Junior coldly asked, smirking.

Sis blinked at him then smiled, saying as she ruffled his hair, "That would be your father coming out." Just then a broadcast sprang onto the TV's and the two stopped to watch.

"_News flash, something strange is happening in Endsville. Not that there's ever a normal day here. Ah hem, as I was saying, an update on the unknown ailment plaguing not only Endsville but beyond. Symptoms are being identified and they're __**not**__ good. This mysterious plague seems to change all those who contract it into, well, for lack of a better word zombies. The creatures have begun stalking the streets and attacking innocent passerby's at random. No one is safe. If you haven't left your home, don't. It's rather ambiguous whether they will kill you or infect you. Odds about Fifty-fifty, actually. Yeah… it's bad. Good luck you sorry saps. Camera man, get the helicopter! We're getting out!"_

"Most cowardly newsman I've ever seen," Sis complained.

"Mom, mom, there's Dora and Mindy! Can I go join them?" Junior asked, catching sight of his friends racing by.

Sis smiled then replied, "Of course honey. Meet me at the main doors in two hours."

"Yes ma'am," Junior said, saluting. Immediately he darted off, Sis grinning after him and shaking her head. He grin fell, though, and she looked around the mall. Was it her imagination or were there even less people here than _before_? And why were so many groaning and holding their stomachs? She cringed then hurriedly walked towards the grocery store in the mall. Her imagination was getting a little wild.

GAoBaM

"Sperg, stay put," Erin firmly said to her son, who once more was trying to sneak away to cause mischief. Sperg frowned and sulked. Nonetheless he obeyed. His mother had enough to deal with without _him_ running amok. "Here, try this on," she said, selecting an outfit from the racks and handing it to her son.

"Yes ma'am," he said, hurrying inside. She smirked affectionately and sighed, looking around. At least this store was having a clearance sale. She could at least afford some things for her son, maybe herself if she watched her pennies. Sperg came out and said, "I look like a nerd."

Erin smiled and giggled. "Well I think you look very nice, Sperg," she said, fixing the outfit.

"I don't wanna wear this monkey suit mommy," Sperg argued.

"Sperg, you need some nice clothing for that school play you're in," Erin firmly said. Sperg harrumphed but relented. Sulkily he re-entered and came out dressed normally. He looked around then gasped. Walking by the store was Junior, Dora, and Mindy! He grinned cruelly. Oh boy, nerd for breakfast.

"Uh, mom, I'm going to the bathroom," he lied.

"Mm hmm," she replied, distracted by something or other. Quickly he raced out and pursued his target and co.

Erin heard a moaning coming from the dressing room and paused, curiously looking up. She raised an eyebrow and approached it. "Hello?" she called. Where were all the store clerks, she wondered? The moaning grew louder. "Are you all right?" she called. All at once there was a shriek and a fist punched through the door! She screamed and stumbled back. "What in the world?!" she exclaimed. She heard growling and turned swiftly. Her eyes widened. The store clerks were limping towards her looking as if they were in a zombie-like state. She screamed again and turned, fleeing. She raced out of the store and gasped, looking around. It was so empty. And where was Sperg? She paled. She had to find him! "Sperg!" she called, hurrying off.

GAoBaM

"That's not good," Junior said, having been filled in on Dora's story. "Are you okay, Pandora?"

"I'm fine," Pandora replied, smiling at him timidly.

"Doesn't Atrocia have a security system?" Mindy asked, examining a skirt.

"She does, but somehow it got by," Dora answered.

"Something weird's going on here. I think this disease… I think it's worse than we _know_," Junior remarked.

"I'm not even sure it's a disease," Pandora said.

"It won't matter anyway. Compared to _me_ it'll be a _blessing_," a voice said from behind. They spun with gasps.

"Sperg!" they all exclaimed together.

"Mindy, you hanging _out_ with these losers?" Sperg asked. Mindy paled. If Sperg let this get out she was _finished_!

"Who, me, I mean, that is to say…" she stammered.

"That's none of your business, Sperg," Junior said, eyes narrowing.

"Well I'm gonna _make_ it mine," Sperg answered. "Hey everybody, Mindy's hangin' out with the nerds!" Mindy nearly fainted, but they all started when there was no gasp or even a noise heard. They looked around. "Well that was pointless," Sperg sulked, frowning. "No one's even _here_."

Just then they heard growling and gasped, turning. Limping towards them was someone who looked as if they were half-dead! "Uh oh," Dora said. "That's just like what the man from last night looked like."

Just then there were more moans and groans. The four went back to back looking worried. "What's going on _now_?" Sperg asked fearfully.

"Something very, very bad," Junior replied. All at once there were screams and the things all lunged together! The four children screamed and began fighting back.


	4. In Another Part of the Mall

_**Beyond Grim And Evil**_

(A/N: I know I portrayed Ghastly as quite childish, here, but there were times in Evil Con Carne where she was very much like a child. Like in the episode _HCCBDD_.)

_**In Another Part of the Mall…**_

Skarr, Ghastly, and Hector walked through the mall casually. People were looking at them, rather Hector, curiously; unsure whether to be appalled, terrified, or sympathetic. "Isn't the mall _great_ guys? I _told_ you this would be fun. I can't believe you came back so soon General! I'm so excited," Ghastly hyperactively said, practically buzzing.

Skarr and Hector watched after her, unimpressed and bored. "Who let _her_ into the caffeine?" Skarr muttered to Hector.

The two chuckled silently. "Are you sure it was not sugar?" Hector asked.

"Perhaps both; or maybe she stayed in some fumes too long," Skarr joked. The two laughed.

Just then she squealed excitedly, making the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. They frowned, glaring at her, then gasped on seeing where she was looking. "Hector, Skarr, look at it! A bakery _and_ candy store! It's the mother of all sweet shops! Oh let's go in, please, please," she begged.

"Ghastly! Pull yourself together!" Hector shot, frowning at her.

"For pity's sake, you're a grown woman. You don't need _our_ permission," Skarr stated.

"You are not a _child_," Hector agreed.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go in alone. That won't be any _fun_," Ghastly complained, looking at them with annoyed reproach.

"Why ever _not_?" Skarr asked.

"Because," she answered simply. "Come on General, be a sport. Hector?"

"All right already, just leave me alone," Skarr replied, finally relenting with a roll of his eyes.

"I suppose if I must. Besides, those baked goods _do_ look delicious," Hector added.

"Yay!" Ghastly cheered, dragging the two and Boskov inside.

ECC

"My word, they _do_ have a lot here, _don't_ they?" Skarr remarked, looking all around them.

"Ooh, look at that cake, and oh those candies have _got_ to be gourmet," Ghastly narrated as they walked. Suddenly she gasped and seized their arms as they were boredly looking around—for they'd seen all they needed to see—startling them. "General, Hector, look at that _gorgeous_ wedding cake!" The two gasped at it. It was _huge_! Probably the biggest and fanciest thing _in_ there!

"That thing looks like it was moulded by the _gods_!" Skarr exclaimed. He inwardly smirked on remembering his own immortal friends and frowned on recalling the Triad of deities bent of foiling every plan they came up with. "Why, I would propose to the next woman I _saw_ if it meant showing _that_ off at my wedding," he added.

"Only a jillionaire could afford it," Ghaslty remarked. It was an exaggeration, yes, but still… She glanced over at Hector and questioned, "What do you say chief? Is there a special someone that cake's making you think of?" Skarr blinked at her pass to the brain then rolled his eyes and looked away. He could just visualize what Hector would say next. It's making me hungry.

"It's making me hungry," Hector stated. Yep, he'd nailed it. Now Ghastly's angry and crestfallen expression… He looked up. There it was. Oh for Pete's sake Hector, spare the poor girl some misery and click already. Just get this whole process over with. It was wearing him thin, though he didn't know why. "Let's go get some food, then go to the rides," Hector added. Not today it would seem, Skarr saw

"Right," the General agreed.

"But guys…" she began. They were through waiting, though. Before she could continue on, they'd left the shop. "Humph, fine!" she called after them, put out by their actions. "Jerks," she complained in a mutter. She then looked longingly back at the cake.

ECC

"Oblivious, isn't he?" a voice questioned.

She turned with an alarmed gasp. "Estroy!" she exclaimed.

"The one and only," Estroy declared.

"What do you want _now_?" she demanded.

"Why, just to talk my dear," Estroy replied.

"Yeah, talk," she depressingly answered. "I guess he _is_ kind of oblivious. I don't think he even knows I'm a woman."

"Well, what if I told you I had a solution to that?" Estroy declared.

"Yeah right. What do you want?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Why Ghastly, it's just my nature to want to help the woman of my dreams with her husband issues," Estroy replied.

"Wait, husband?" she asked.

"Of course. General Skarr, who else?" Estroy replied, eyes lighting up as if he'd just discovered something.

Quickly, though, she'd caught on to his attempt to uncover the tall tale she and the General had told him a while ago in order to get the metal head out of their hair.* She frowned icily then answered, as she avoided the question, "I've tried everything humanly _possible_."

Estroy frowned. _That_ was a failed attempt. Oh well, he might as well continue to play up his part. "Not quite," Estoy answered. Going behind the counter he pressed a button. Suddenly the whole back wall opened up to reveal a world class spa behind it! She could only gape.

Finally, though, she said in a high voice, "I'm in heaven. Thank you Estroy, thank you thank you!"

"_Anytime_ my dear," Estroy answered. She thanked Hector a million times for all the spending money he'd allowed her and Skarr. She could actually _afford_ this place now! She raced eagerly inside, Estroy following. He had every intent of tagging along, but before he could attach himself to her, she was whisked away into a private, large, luxury room complete with bath. He frowned, angry at the occurrence. He looked around, knowing he wouldn't find her, and frowned. Hadn't the mall just been _busier_ than this? Where had everybody _gone_? He got a bad feeling and shifted uncomfortably. Something wasn't right here, and he didn't like it. Perhaps this needed some investigation.

Meanwhile, a very good looking young worker said to Ghastly, "Good evening ma'am. I will be your spa professional this evening I will also be drawing your bath at the end of the schedule. Don't worry, you'll bathe in private."

"Well, as long as you're not Estroy," she replied, glad to have been whisked away from _him_.

"I'll be back," he said with a wink. She giggled and blushed, then entered the room. She shut the door behind her. She never heard the horrified scream coming from the room the young man had entered…

ECC

Boskov groaned then burped loudly as he, Hector, and Skarr, walked through the amusement park. "Ugh, my stomach hurts," Hector complained as Boskov held it tightly.

Stomach groaned, saying, "So, much, pain."

"I _told_ you to lay off on the burritos," Skarr said in annoyance. Great, he was stuck _babysitting_.

"But they were so good," Stomach replied. Boskov sighed in contentment.

"No matter. Skarr quit complaining. We're going to the roller coaster!" Hector excitedly said.

"Right after a meal? Are you insane!?" Skarr demanded.

"Of course not General. You see, most of the people are still at lunch. This will be the only time of day we will have no line-up," Hector replied.

"Then why did we eat _now_!?" Skarr demanded.

"Because I was hungry," Hector simply replied. "Besides, it's not like _you_ had much. Really, Skarr, I'm surprised you haven't _starved_ yourself if _that's_ how you usually eat." Skarr muttered something under his breath as the two approached the roller coaster.

ECC

"Okay, what diabolical plan do we have to prank and or destroy the good people of Endsville?" Boogey asked Jack as they climbed into a mall through a trapdoor in the basement of it.

"Depends. Are we looking to maim, crush, or otherwise murder?" Jack asked. "Or perhaps something more subtle and less deadly."

"I'm in the mood for deadly," Boogey replied.

"A purposeful accident, perhaps?" Jack asked.

"Can you say roller coaster?" Boogey asked.

"What now?" Jack blankly questioned. Boogey blinked then face-palmed. Oh yes, he forgot Jack was from the medieval period.

"I'll explain on the way," Boogey replied, leading Jack towards the amusement park section. He'd certainly given his share of _frights_ in the area.

ECC

Skarr became steadily more wary as they walked onto the platform, raising half an eyebrow. Something was off here. "This place looks strangely abandoned for such a desired destination," Hector remarked. "Oh well," he added with a shrug. "Here we are, Skarr. Prepare for the time of your life!" he declared as they stopped right next to the coaster. Skarr gasped. It was _huge_!

The duo stepped aboard, Skarr hesitating and glancing behind him with a shiver. Something didn't feel quite right. He jumped as he was fastened in by the attendant. He looked fearfully about and declared, "I-I don't like this. Something seems off. Why hasn't this coaster been advertised if it's so great? I never knew it existed. And why is this mall so empty?"

"Oh quit being a baby, Skarr. It's fine," Hector assured. Skarr swallowed, looking around at the deadly looking roller coaster. He'd heard _that_ before.

"Right, fine," Skarr reluctantly agreed. The coaster lurched forward and he gasped, clinging to the safety railing. He'd never feared roller coasters before in his _life_. There was something wrong here, though. He looked worriedly back for the attendant and his eyes widened. There _was_ no attendant there. Where had he gone!? He had seen the person secure him and Hector as plain as day! Skarr licked his lips nervously. The Immortal Triad had tried to kill him once already. What if…

"Whee!" Hector cheered, startling Skarr out of his thoughts. Skarr clung to the safety bar so tightly his knuckles were white. He was terrified. He just _knew_ something was going to go wrong. He _knew_ it. He just hoped he spotted it before it happened. He scoured the area worriedly. Then he saw it and gasped. Something was above them working on a section of track! Was that a… He gasped. Gremlin! Boogey or Eris, _had_ to be. Boogey was determined to scare him. Well good news for _him_, it was working. Or Eris. She would be just the type to want to see this chaos leading to death. But where would _she_ have gotten gremlins? No wait… _Jack_! This was just his sort of trick! He and Boogey were probably collaborating! He wondered, though, if they'd known it would be _him_ to get _on_. Somehow he doubted it. At least it wasn't the Immortal Triad out for blood. That meant he still had a chance; or maybe it meant he had none.

ECC

All at once the coaster leapt ahead, Hector, Stomach, and Boskov hollering in joy. Skarr screamed. They were nearing the section of track the creature had been working on! The gremlin was gone. They shot over it. No event. Maybe he _could_ relax? He looked back, though, and scrapped that idea. He gasped in horror as the section of track they'd just passed did something strange, sliding out of place! The few people here, probably a grand total of ten, had begun to scream from below, though Hector probably thought it was the coaster screeching. Skarr screamed in terror again. All at once there was a rumbling and the whole ride began to shake. Skarr looked around fearfully, then up. His mouth fell open in horror. Sections of the roof above the coaster were falling down all around them, hitting the pillars the roller coaster was held up on.

"This is the most elaborate roller coaster I have ever _seen_ General!" Hector exclaimed. Skarr wanted to pick him up and throw him to the ground while laughing maniacally, but there was no time. He had to save himself! Unfortunately, that would also involve saving _Hector_. A metal bar was falling. Gritting his teeth determinedly, he reached out and grabbed it. This could come in handy. All at once the coaster shot off even faster! Boskov's chops were floating back along with saliva. Skarr screamed in absolute mortification. The others were still oblivious. He shot up carefully, determined to survive this ride by any means possible. No _way_ was he going down this easily! Not after everything he'd been through! He would go down fighting. Boogey and Jack wouldn't be gaining any victims today.

ECC

Skarr instantly began to bat away chunks of stone collapsing around them. He thanked his lucky stars they were all small, though one chunk hit hard enough to knock him back onto his seat before falling off. He looked sharply around for everything and anything out of the ordinary, teeth gritted. He rose in his seat again, using the bar as a shield and defender. Just then, however, he heard a large groan and roar. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror "Help!" Skarr cried in terror, seeing a large chunk of concrete ceiling falling down towards them! Desperately he shoved Hector down, laying the metal bar he'd caught above them. The chunk hit the bar and bounced harmlessly over the edge, though rattling the whole cart. Skarr grabbed the bar again and swung over the edge, barely managing to replace a ruined section of track with it.

The coaster jumped, and for a dreadful moment he thought it would fly off the tracks. Fate was on his side, though, and no such thing happened. For once he found himself actually wanting to _thank_ the goddess protecting him, Eris. It was good to be on her 'in' list. She was risking a lot for her favorites. Of course, only Jack and he had made it onto her favorites list. How, he never knew. No time to think on that, though. He needed another metal object. There was one falling up ahead! Oh but wait, at the speed they were going they would be ahead of it before he could _catch_ it; unless something else was done! Oh he hated to know what that something was, but if he must he must.

He scrambled out of his seat and clambered onto the back of the cart, lunging backwards for the falling metal. By some miracle he caught it. Unfortunately, the motion made him lose his balance and Skarr tumbled out! He screamed in terror. The onlookers below shrieked. Luckily he managed to grab onto the back, flying behind! Hector finally noticed him and looked back with a frown. "Skarr, stop fooling around!" Hector ordered, reaching back and pulling Skarr aboard.

"Silly me," Skarr moaned. Once more he gritted his teeth, setting his sights ahead. He stood and began swinging the metal like a bat, knocking away smaller bits of debris before they hit them. He scowled ahead at whatever challenge was nearing. Debris on the track. Just peachy. "Bring it!" he growled. He clambered up to the front and lowered the steel. This had to be timed to precision. Three, two, one, _now_! He jammed it under the rock and pushed up with more strength than he knew he possessed. It rolled out of the way in the nick of time. "Yes, victory! Bet you didn't bank on Skarr!" Skarr rooted himself.

ECC

Meanwhile, Jack and Boogey laughed as one of Boogey's minions returned, turning from human to a small creature. "Good job," Boogey praised. The minion bowed and disappeared.

"You know, you probably could have done it yourself," Jack remarked.

"Meh, I feel lazy," Boogey nonchalantly replied.

"Whatever. Shall we go examine the fruits of our labour; maybe tally up the victim toll?" Jack questioned.

"Let's," Boogey agreed. "Wonder how Skarr's doing with getting us some allies."

"Probably just fine. The General is good, after all," Jack replied.

Casually the duo sauntered towards the roller coaster out of sight. "Nice touch with the gremlin, by the way," Boogey complimented.

"And you, with the collapsing coaster of terror," Jack replied.

"Wasn't it though? Look at that _destruction_!" Boogey excitedly exclaimed as they neared. They looked eagerly up at the roller coaster as it rocketed by. Their grins fell instantly, though, as it passed and they spotted a figure topple out and barely manage to grab onto the side, dangling precariously over the edge and screaming in terror. They gasped. "Was that _Skarr_!?" Boogey exclaimed.

"I do believe it is," Jack replied in shock. They looked at each other blankly; then all at once darted ahead.

"Skarr, General Skarr!" they both shouted, waving their arms.

ECC

Skarr gasped on hearing the voices. He must be imagining things! He looked down with a fearful look, and his eyes widened. Jack and Boogey! "It _was_ you! Next time stick around to check on your victims!" he angrily yelled at them.

"Hold on pal, we've got you covered!" Boogey called back. He waved his hand, opening a portal nearby. "Call Pain. I'll try and hold this disaster off as long as I can without help."

"Skarr's got it under control for now," Jack stated.

"Not the finale," Boogey grimly stated. Jack started at this.

The portal opened and Pain's voice said from his throne, "You called?"

Jack turned, startled, then answered, "You bet. Your master's gotten himself into quite the rough and tumble pickle." Jack spun the portal and Pain gasped in shock.

Quickly he rose and leapt through, exclaiming, "What on Earth and Down Below _happened_!?"

"We got a little cocky with the pranks," Boogey sheepishly admitted.

"And you didn't bother to check who exactly your victim would _be_?" Pain reproached.

"We thought it would be more entertaining if we _waited_," Jack defended. "He was supposed to be on Bunny Island!"

"Yes, and because of your lack of foresight, look at where it's gotten us," Pain stated, pointing at Skarr, who had just barely managed to scramble back into the cart before the loop and wedge himself between the seat and the front.

ECC

The cart righted and Skarr groaned, rising up to stare ahead in terror. Wait, the disaster was _waning_? Why? He glanced down. Boogey! Oh he'd never been so furious with someone yet so grateful at the same time. And they'd called out Lord Pain! Oh good, his chances of survival had just skyrocketed. So he thought. Just then there was a sickening creak and grind. He heard Boogey cry out in pain and sharply looked down. Boogey cried out again then fell back, shaking his head. What the… He had _started_ this blasted thing and now he couldn't _stop_ it!? Why? No spell, so to speak, had been that powerful _before_.

Skarr looked ahead and paled. The track was curling apart right in a high speed zone! A huge gap was left open high up, and there was no way in Hades they'd get across. That plunge would send them plummeting to their deaths in a fiery inferno of cooking metal and whatnot. Probably an explosion too, for good measure. Just to make sure no one escaped alive, mind you. He'd applaud his teammates' planning and thoroughness, if it weren't _his_ life on the line! Skarr screamed in terror, clinging to the safety bar. He had to stop this! He didn't see the earlier hole until too late. He closed his eyes praying it would end swiftly. Just then he heard a clang and peeked. Lord Pain had tossed his shield up to it and covered the smaller hole! Skarr sighed in relief, as short lived as it would be. All right, time to end this, or try.

He grabbed his metal bar and clambered to the front of the cart, jamming it beneath the front wheels and hoping he wouldn't fall under it. The cart immediately began to squeal. Skarr swallowed hard and held tight. There was no point in going back to his seat. It wouldn't matter anymore. No way you cut it did he have a chance of living. The only _good_ thing about this was Con Carne and Boskov would go down _with_ him. But what of Ghastly? Oh immortals, this would tear her apart. To lose her dearest love interest, Hector, as _well_ as the less important to her, and he scoffed at the thought, second in _command_?

Hector frowned at Skarr, annoyed, and asked, "What are you doing Skarr? At this speed we'll _never_ make that jump. General, I insist you cease to slow down this cart."

"Oh shut it Con Carne," Skarr growled.

ECC

"What do we do!?" Boogey exclaimed as Jack helped him up from the ground.

"You never _could_ control the intake and output of your abilities, _could_ you?" Pain belittled.

"Well forgive _me_! First mistake I've made in ages! Well, second. Besides, it wasn't _Skarr_ that was supposed to get _on_!" Boogey defended.

"You could have at least made it controllable!" Pain shouted.

"I didn't know it would be that powerful! I didn't _mean_ for it to be. I don't know what happened!" Boogey defended. Pain stiffened. Perhaps Boogey didn't, but _he_ did.

"Or how about you two just shut up!? I don't scrape human pancakes off the ground. Focus on the problem at hand," Jack ordered, gesturing at the ride.

Pain raised his mace and aimed, saying, "As you command, Jack. Boogey, prepare."

"For what?" Boogey questioned. Pain shot him a dagger look that made him cringe back. He grinned innocently then aimed his hand at the section, asking, "What's the plan?"

"Hold up the coaster," Pain answered.

"You can't do that _yourself_?" Boogey demanded.

"If you could not control your own handiwork, what makes you think _I_ can undo it?" Pain challenged. Jack face palmed, sighing in annoyance. They were bantering like siblings. The General would have lost it by now on them. Luckily for _them_, _he_ was a pretty laid back _guy_.

"Right, here he comes. Three," Boogey began.

"Two," Pain said through clenched teeth, the Mace of Pain lighting up.

"One," Jack declared. The cart reached the edge, Skarr screaming in terror, and the two immortals shot.

ECC

Skarr closed his eyes tightly, expecting the end to come with a bang. When he didn't feel the cart falling, however, he dared open his eye and look. Why, they were flying over the hole! They were set down, but the cart was noticeably slower. They were nearing the docking station. They were going to make it! He could hardly dare believe it; the Undertakers had come _through_ for him! Wow, come to think of it that was the first time _any_ team had. Then it stopped, just like that, and he sighed deeply in relief.

The few patrons above began to cheer loudly. "Why are they cheering?" Hector wondered.

"Who cares?" Stomach questioned.

"You are right, Stomach," Hector agreed. Standing, he clenched Boskov's hands together and said, "Thank you good people, I am Hector Con Carne, your future ruler! Cheer me, keep cheering!" Skarr banged his head against the safety bar repeatedly, then stopped.

"Ooh, I don't feel so good," Stomach remarked. Skarr glanced over only to see the organ shivering. He gasped. Boskov groaned, holding it, then all at once he threw up all over Skarr! Skarr was covered. He twitched, opening his eyes. Jack, Pain, and Boogey cringed.

"Um, I'm thinking now's not a good time to try and apologize," Boogey remarked.

"Good call," Jack agreed.

"You are _really_ going to need to make this up to him, _both_ of you," Pain declared, grimacing and backing away as well. Though he'd done nothing wrong, he didn't dare face his master's wrath. Mortal or not, the man was a potent fighter, and one of the _last_ people you wanted to become enemies with, if only for a little while. He held grudges just long and passionately _enough_.

"Yeah, yeah, not now," Jack replied. With that, the three bolted.

Skarr burst into tears, having forgotten the other three for the sake of his own emotional state. Why him!? Why always him!? Even when he did something right, or something good, it was always _him_! What had he ever done!? You know what, he didn't even want an answer. "Skarr, quit being a baby. It is only some vomit. Go clean up in the bathrooms. I'll wait out _here_ and take in the adoring praise of my future subjects," Hector ordered. Skarr sniffed, but meekly stepped out of the cart and headed towards the bathrooms, head hung low.

ECC

Jack, Pain, and Boogey raced outside. Jack gasped and slid to a halt, the other two nearly slamming into him. "What on Earth and down below?!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Boogey demanded. He and Pain looked ahead and gasped. The parking lot was a _mess_. Lamp post's had fallen or gone out. Some of the cars were smashed beyond repair, on fire, or simply shells. Others were flipped upside down. Not many of the vehicles had escaped unscathed. And the sky looked dark and menacing. A baby carriage sat to the side. A shopping cart was still rolling down the parking lot. Curiously, Pain peered inside the baby's carriage. Nothing was there… They looked ahead at the road, strangely abandoned for this time of day. "What _happened_ here?" Boogey wondered, looking around guardedly.

"Immortal Triad?" Pain asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "But that's not the _biggest_ of our worries."

"I hear moaning," Pain remarked.

"Took the words right from my mouth," Jack said.

"I sense fear. I sense a _lot_ of fear," Boogey said, frowning suspiciously. He grimaced and wavered feeling a surge of something. Something familiar. What was it? "Whoa, head rush," he muttered.

"Power," Pain said.

Boogey started and looked at him in shock. Power? He was kidding. If this was power he was feeling, he was on par with the _gods_! That… that was _impossible_. He shoved it to the back of his mind for now and said, "This isn't the Immortal Triad. Something else is at work here, and I'm betting _that's_ our biggest concern at present."

"Look, someone is coming," Pain remarked, pointing. They turned and gasped. Sure enough, a man was walking towards them slowly, hauntingly. Oh this didn't look good. On seeing them the man moaned and groaned. He growled and began to move towards them slightly faster, now scratching in their general direction with his hand.

"What's up with Joe _Blow_?" Jack asked.

"Something tells me we don't want to know," Boogey replied, backing uncertainly away. All at once the man ran at them looking ready to kill. "Whoa, not cool!" Boogey exclaimed.

"Run!" Pain ordered. Immediately the three turned and bolted.

"What about Skarr?" Jack asked.

"The master will be fine," Pain said. "If he needs help, he'll call on me."

"Right now I'd be more concerned about _us_!" Boogey exclaimed, pointing to other civilians who were approaching in a gathering hoard.

* * *

*Beyond Grim and Evil 2: Return to Bunny Island


	5. Fear in Endsville

_**Beyond Grim And Evil**_

_**Fear In Endsville**_

"I win Billy, again," Mandy said, growing bored of the game they were playing for the one-hundredth time.

"Aw man," Irwin said. "Let's play another game guys. One girls suck at, yo."

"I know. Let's play Candy Land!" Pud'n, who'd come over as well, exclaimed.

"Intense yo," Irwin replied. "I'll keep Mandy company."

"Don't even," she warned, holding a hand up.

"Fine, I'll get it," Billy said.

GAoBaM

"This is big, Harold, and I mean big," Hoss said as he sat at the table with a nervous and afraid Gladys and a for once serious Harold.

"Wh-what's happening around us?" Gladys asked. "I can't contact Sis, I can't contact my boss, I-I can't contact _anyone_."

"You'd better hope Sis is down in the center of the _Earth_," Hoss answered. "This here is an infection that turns all who contract it into zombie-like beings. In fact, they pretty much _are_ zombies."

"Then we must fight to the end!" Harold said dramatically, standing and hitting his chest with a fist. "Owie," he said, wincing at the pain. "That's gonna leave a bruise."

"We need to find somewhere safe. Somewhere we can go, far from the city so we don't get swarmed," Gladys said.

"Nonsense honey, we can hold out right _here_," Harold replied with a smile.

"I'm gonna go with Gladys on this one," Hoss said.

"I'll go get Billy," Gladys said, standing.

"We _all_ will," Harold replied.

GAoBaM

Mandy was in the middle of trouncing the three boys at Candy Land when the adults entered. "Billy," Harold said gravely. The four children all looked up curiously. "Pack your things and come back down here. Only the necessities."

"What's going on, dad?" Billy asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. Hurry now. We still need to stop at Mandy's and Irwin's homes and get _their_ things," Gladys replied.

"Hold it. Talk. What's happening?" Mandy demanded.

"An apocalypse," Hoss darkly said, cocking his arm.

Billy rose and was about to head out when suddenly they all heard moaning outside the windows. They all sharply looked over, gasping. Most of them screamed, except Mandy, Hoss, and Billy, for at the window were a group of at least ten infected, ponding and moaning to get _inside_! "Run!" Gladys shrieked, almost panicking. Harold held her tightly, though, keeping her from having a nervous breakdown.

"D'oh, hey Mandy, do the citizens of Endsville usually act like the undead?" Billy asked.

"No Billy," Mandy answered. Just then the glass shattered and the creatures began to come inside! Hoss leapt into action and began blasting them out.

"Back to where you came, undead flesh beasts!" Hoss yelled. Men, and women, prepare yourselves!"

Irwin screamed in terror along with Pud'n. The two clung to each other. "We have to get _out_, yo!" Irwin screamed.

"B-but _they're_ out there," Pud'n tightly replied.

"Well what do you know? For once Billy wasn't the one to cause the end of the world. Let's go people. We're getting out," Mandy declared simply. "Stick to me." The others were shivering, except for Hoss and Billy, the latter of which was obliviously picking his nose. Well, at least _one_ of the others would survive, Mandy realized. Ironic it would be _Billy_.

GAoBaM

Malaria raced towards Atrocia's mansion and banged on the door. She looked behind her, panting. Her eyes widened. They were almost on _top_ of her! She screamed loudly. All at once she was pulled inside and the door was slammed shut and locked. She turned and exclaimed, "Atrocia!"

"What's happening out there?" Atrocia demanded in alarm, obviously afraid. Many of her windows and doors had been boarded up, but the barriers wouldn't last long if these, these _things_ converged.

"I-I don't know. Some sort of infection that's spread. It turns everyone into _zombies_!" Malaria exclaimed. "I barely got out of my house alive! I ran to the first place that came to mind. This place has a high security system, right?"

"Yes," Atrocia confirmed.

"Good," Malaria said.

"Oh no, Pandora's at the mall," Atrocia gasped.

"We need help, Atrocia, and backup," Malaria declared. "_Then_ we can go after her."

"What we need is the help of the gods," Atrocia replied.

"We're not going to get any," Malaria replied. "I have no clue where Pain and Boogey are, but they're _certainly_ not _nearby_!"

"They aren't the only immortals we know. Creeper, Pinface, Sorella," Atrocia remarked.

"Where would we find… Wait, Creeper would have sensed the change. He would have been worried for Eleanor. That's it! He would have tried to find Eleanor, who probably never left her house," Malaria deduced.

"Then we know where we're heading," Atrocia replied. Pulling out two weapons she tossed one to Malaria, saying, "Never thought I'd actually _need_ these when I did my show about zombies."

"Not bad," Malaria replied, grinning at her crowbar.

Atrocia hit the heavy bat in her hand, saying, "It's show time."

"One, two, three, go!" Malaria exclaimed. With that they burst out the door and began hitting every 'zombie' they _saw_. The moment they were on the road they raced down it towards Eleanor's house, knocking off each thing that stepped in their way.

GAoBaM

Eleanor watched fearfully out the window as the things converged on her house. She had nothing to fight them with say for a frying pan, which had been actually doing the job very well. Still, her luck was bound to run out. Soon they would start pouring through the windows and she… she would be doomed… All at once there was a presence behind her, and the feeling of hands upon her shoulders reached her. She shivered and gasped, stiffening. In a moment, though, she relaxed, fear leaving her. She was safe. The moment she'd felt his presence she'd known she was safe. She sighed and leaned back, resting her head against his chest. "Creeper," she greeted.

"What's happening up here?" he asked seriously.

"I wish I knew," she answered. Turning to him gratefully, she held him tightly, saying, "I'm glad you're here." Creeper frowned out the window. Those things would be in here in minutes, and he didn't know how far he could go with helping the mortal coil. He'd gotten no word from the higher-ups, but that didn't mean they hadn't set boundaries for what the immortals were allowed to do. Not that he much cared. If it wasn't in his favor he'd just have to be sneaky. Still, he didn't relish the idea of dealing with a trial down below. He frowned and waved his hand at the window. The zombies began backing away, making sounds of fright. Creeper held Eleanor close. He couldn't risk much until he received word from the immortals about how to handle this.

GAoBaM

Sis raced through the mall desperately. This was _not_ what she had planned when she brought Junior up to the surface to go shopping with her! She _knew_ she shouldn't have let him go with Mindy and Dora, she _knew_ it. Now she couldn't find him _anywhere_! Were he and his friends even still _normal_? "Junior!" she called desperately for him. She knew she shouldn't be yelling, not with the zombies after her, but she had to find her son! She just _had_ to! "Junior, where are you?! Baby, answer mommy!"

"Sperg! Sperg, where are you?" she heard another woman call. She slid to a stop with a gasp. Could it be? Another normal? Sis bolted up the stairs and turned a corner. She screamed along with another woman who nearly ran into her.

"Erin!" Sis exclaimed, recognizing her from parent teacher meetings.

"Sis, you're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, have you seen my son?" Sis desperately asked.

"N-no, not since Sperg went after Junior and his friends and disappeared into the crowd with them. He didn't think I saw him go, but I did," Erin replied.

"No…" Sis quietly said.

"What's happening, Sis?" Erin asked.

"I wish I _knew_. Come on. Let's find our children," Sis replied. She and Erin weren't friends by any stretch of the word, and she'd learned from Nergal that Erin was now part of the Agents of Evil, but right now _any_ normal face was a welcome relief. Suddenly a hoard ran at them from around a corner and they screamed. Instantly they dove into a closet and desperately barricaded it, screaming for help and grabbing chemical products from the shelves to use as weapons in case they weren't able to keep the infected out.

GAoBaM

"Something is way off up above, sis," Pinface said, pacing.

"You don't think I don't _sense_ that?" Sorella asked, agitatedly shifting.

"I know, I know, stating the obvious," Pinface said. He sighed in frustration and looked up. He conjured open a portal so they could gaze through it. What they saw startled them both, making them gasp and gape in disbelief.

After a long, stunned moment, Sorella asked, "What's going _on_ up there, bro?"

Pinface looked shocked. "I-I have no _clue_," he answered.

"Oh no, what about the others?" Sorella asked, suddenly realizing most of their friends and allies were up there! Pinface started and quickly waved changed the portal's image. The first thing that appeared was Erin's face. "Strange place for you to start, Pinface," Sorella teased, smirking.

"Don't play _games_ with me, sister. She's with the lonely loser's wife. They're in trouble!" Pinface exclaimed.

"Shall we take a look?" Sorella asked. She sort of _wanted_ some adventure. This promised to be a strange one, but still.

"You read my mind, sis," Pinface replied. He snapped his fingers and the two appeared outside the closet that was now being swarmed by a hoard.

"Got it," Sorella declared. All at once she ran at them, slicing with her claws. Pinface zapped them with his powers until the hoard was cleared.

The siblings regrouped and Pinface said, "Let's get them out of there. _Now_." Sorella nodded.

GAoBaM

"Someone's there," Sis said.

Erin moved the barricade, seeing as nothing was trying to get in anymore, and peeked out. She caught her breath. "Pinface and Sorella!" she exclaimed. Just then the closet was yanked open by Pinface.

"Erin, Sis," he greeted. "You two got yourselves in quite the position."

"Thank goodness you came," Erin said in relief, visibly relaxing and beaming at him. He blushed. Sis blinked at her. Okay, she'd obviously missed _something_ or other, but now wasn't the time to find out _what_. She was surrounded by three Agents of Evil, and she didn't like it. At least they were normal, though. She assumed that was why she was still standing.

"We have to get out," Sorella declared, pointing at a gathering hoard.

"Where's Sperg?" Pinface asked Erin.

"I-I don't know. He-he went after Junior, Dora, and Mindy. Oh Pinface, what if he's been infected?" Erin fearfully replied, holding his arms.

"Don't worry Erin, we'll find him," Pinface assured.

"And Junior," Sis interrupted.

"That goes without saying," Sorella replied. "Come on." Sis frowned. She didn't trust them, but at this point in time _anyone_ was fair game.

GAoBaM

Gladys, Harold, Hoss, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Pud'n all ran out of Irwin's house screaming. They turned back quickly and Hoss swiftly knocked back their pursuer. The man fell to the ground, trapped in a net. "Dad, no!" Irwin exclaimed, tears in his eyes. They'd gone there only to find that his father had been infected, and he couldn't… he couldn't wake his mother. The mummy was asleep in the coffin, and according to Mandy, Anubis would _keep_ her in the Underworld until this was all over and it was safe for her to roam free once more.

"First my wolf parents, then Mandy's parents, now… Now _yours_, Irwin," Pud'n miserably said, almost crying.

"I'm so sorry," Gladys softly said to the three children who were, at present, orphans.

"We need to end his before we're _all_ like that," Mandy grimly declared, pursing her lips tightly. "Where's bonehead and co? Shouldn't the _gods_ know something about this?"

"You never know. Gods are fickle like that," Hoss answered, focusing on a distraught Irwin. Awkwardly he patted the boy's shoulder and Irwin sobbed, hugging him tightly. Hoss twitched but then returned the hug stiffly. Poor kid… He supposed that at this point in time _he_ was the surrogate father, seeing as the boy was his sidekick and all. Yeah, _that_ was the only explanation for these madly paternal instincts coming out.

"We have to find my sister. We _have_ to," Gladys said sadly.

"We will baby, don't worry," Harold promised, whacking a zombie with his guitar.

GAoBaM

The four children screamed in terror as the hoard was converging on their locale, clinging tightly to each other. "Junior, _do_ something!" Mindy screamed.

Junior fearfully brought out his tentacles and whipped at them. "I can't keep this up!"

"What mess did you losers get me _into_?" Sperg demanded, decking one of the love struck humans.

"Losers?" Dora icily asked, hitting another away.

"We could leave you now, Sperg. Don't test us," Junior warned.

Sperg stopped. He looked at the door and said, "Right, get behind me. I'll plough us right through these dufuses and out them doors."

"What about our moms?" Junior fearfully asked.

"They've gotta be out there somewhere. They just gotta be…" Sperg uncertainly replied, fear and worry in his eyes.

"Right now we have to worry about getting _ourselves_ out," Pandora said.

"Right, run!" Mindy screamed, hitting one of the attackers away. Sperg barrelled through them. Quickly the other three followed.

GAoBaM

Estroy gaped in shock at the things converging on him. Oh this was bad. He cursed under his breath then scowled, whipping out a weapon. Immediately he began blasting them. What had happened? One minute things were fine and dandy and the next he was being swarmed by _zombies_! He raced away from them as quickly as he could. This was bad, bad, bad. Could _Hector_ have something to do with it? Somehow he doubted it.

He rounded a corner and screamed. Barrelling down on him was a huge, _huge_ zombie! He closed his eyes expecting to die, but all at once a blast of cold air flew passed him and he gasped, opening his eyes. The zombie was frozen! He blinked and looked passed it. On seeing the figure he gasped. "Cataclysma!" he exclaimed.

"What have you done, Estroy? Where's Hector?" she demanded immediately.

"I haven't done _anything_. And your lover boy is who _knows_ where," Estroy retorted sharply.

"He is _not_ my lover," she defended, blushing and looking away.

"Oh please, that kiss at the villains party wasn't a friendly kiss. Ghastly almost burned the place to the _ground_ in jealousy," Estroy replied. "Luckily Skarr was able to pacify her. Almost at the cost of his life, at _that_."

"That was, I, he, ooh never mind! Have you found anyone else?" she asked.

"Last I saw Ghastly she was fine, but I don't know if we can reach her from here easily," Estroy replied, looking around at the hoard that was beginning to advance. He whipped out his weapon and Cataclysma prepared to freeze them.

All at once, though, they were flung out of the way. Estroy and Cataclysma started. The four figures slid to stops with gasps. "Guys, they're not infected!" the biggest of them exclaimed.

"Who are _you_?" Catalclysma asked. "Where are your parents, children?"

"We don't know," Mindy answered, sadly looking down; but something told her that hers were gone. She looked up at the two adults, saying, "At least we've found someone normal. I'm Mindy, these are my friends Pandora, or Dora for short, and Nergal Junior. The huge one is Sperg."

"I am Cataclysma, maven of the forces of nature. I am a supervillain, and oh yes, this tiny metal head is a rival villain named Estroy," Cataclysma answered.

"Hey! Who you callin' tiny?" Estroy demanded, offended. Turning to the children he added, "Looks like we're stuck together kids. Come on and let's find the cure to this madness so things can get back to normal."

"You're willing to let us come _with_ you?" Dora asked.

"We may not _find_ anyone else," Cataclysma answered. "And what sort of adults would we be if we let four little children run around in this nightmare without the influence and protection of an adult, or in this case two."

"Okay, but you need to help us find our parents," Junior replied.

"In return, _you_ help us find our villain _rivals_," Cataclysma answered.

"Deal," Junior answered, shaking her hand guardedly.

GAoBaM

Atrocia and Malaria raced through the streets fearfully. "Wh-where does she live?" Atrocia asked.

"I don't know, but if anyone is safe from whatever this is, it's _her_. She has _Creeper's_ protection. The Undertakers are nowhere to be found. Chances are her house will be one of the only ones not being swarmed," Malaria replied.

"What is this _anyway_?" Atrocia wondered, and not for the first time either.

"_You_ tell _me_, expert," Malaria answered. "Look, that house there has virtually nothing around it! That must be it!" The instantly sped up.

The duo burst through the door and slammed it, locking it behind them. Eleanor sat in a chair reading a book. Curiously she looked up. "Atrocia, Malaria!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. She stood quickly. They were _alive_! "You're _normal_!"

"Do you not _see_ what's going on out there?" Malaria demanded.

"I do," she replied. "I just don't care."

"The downfalls to having fear's minions keep fear from you," Atrocia remarked.

"Hey, as long as I'm on the scene nothing's gonna happen to her," Creeper declared from behind. The two screamed, whirling.

"Creeper!" they both shouted furiously.

"Don't do that!" Atrocia added.

"Look, we can't stay here. We need defences, _other_ than just you. We need supplies, we need to find out if there are any more survivors," Malaria said.

"Creeper, if the gods decide against the mortal's favor, you won't be able to keep the hoard from us without being in big trouble!" Atrocia added.

Creeper looked ready to protest, but Eleanor placed a hand on his arm and said, "Mindy's somewhere out there. I need to know if she'd all right."

Creeper shifted hesitantly but then sighed, saying, "Let's go."

Atrocia and Malaria looked at Eleanor in disbelief, amazed at how she'd swayed him. Okay, chalk one _up_ for being the lover of one of fear's minions. "Okay?" Atrocia more asked than anything.

"I'll lead you through this swarm, girls," Creeper assured. "I have the naturally built weapons," he added, showcasing his claws.

"Don't lead us into a mess we can't get _out_ of," Malaria replied. He frowned then shrugged. He wouldn't make promises until word came to him.


	6. General's Log: Meanwhile

_**Beyond Grim And Evil**_

_**General's Log: Meanwhile…**_

_General's Log 001: Everyone is gone…_

ECC

Soon enough Skarr came out of the change room, having quickly showered and changed into his military uniform. He looked around then frowned. Wait a minute? Where were the ten patrons who had been here _earlier_? "Where _is_ everybody?" he questioned Hector curiously.

"I don't have a clue," Hector replied, shrugging. "One minute they were here, then all of a sudden they all left and disappeared."

"Really? Well that's a bit odd, don't you think?" Skarr suspiciously questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, suspiciously.

"General, you're too uptight. Live a little! It's a vacation," Hector encouraged.

"Yes sir," Skarr replied, yet the alert expression never left. They walked through the mall towards the shop they'd left Ghastly at. It was so abandoned, so quiet. Something strange was going on, and this time Skarr doubted it had anything to do with his fellow Undertakers. They wouldn't _dare_ test him again after that. They weren't idiots. Then again, he supposed he really didn't pose much of a threat, seeing as they were all immortal. Still… No, this couldn't be them. He just _knew_ it. He was on high alert now. It didn't help that he was already in a bad way. Immortal Triad, it _had_ to be. Why then, did he feel there was something else at play that needed to be feared _more_?

"Here it is," Hector suddenly said loudly.

Skarr cried out in alarm, startled, then put a hand on his heart, panting. Angrily he demanded, "Do you _mind_!? Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack man!?"

Hector, Boskov, and Stomach exchanged glances. "Anxious," Stomach sang.

"Uh huh," Boskov agreed, nodding.

Skarr sighed then grumbled, "Let's just get Ghastly and _end_ this nightmare."

ECC

They entered the shop and gasped, eyes wide in shock, mouths dropped. In front of them was the spa, wide open to their view. They couldn't _believe_ it! A secret _spa_!? "Well, _that_ was unexpected," Hector remarked.

Skarr shook his head then yelled, seizing Boskov's fur and pulling he and Hector down to his eye level, "A secret spa!? How do you even _hide_ a spa!?"

"I have no _clue_, but I like it," Hector remarked. "It is a clever hiding spot. I wonder if it is worth the secrecy? Come along General. Ghastly may be inside.

"Yes sir," Skarr agreed, saluting.

As they walked through, Skarr watched for anyone or anything moving. There was no one. He began to shift nervously. Where was Ghastly? They hadn't found her yet. What if… He quickly pushed that thought away. What did _he_ care _anyway_? Still… Suddenly Hector stopped and blocked Skarr with his arm, asking, "General Skarr, do you hear singing?"

Skarr looked confused, then listened. His eye widened and he replied, "Why, yes. I do believe I do. Quickly, it's coming from the back rooms! Someone's still alive in this godforsaken mall!" Wait, alive? What had prompted him to say _alive_? He shuddered. Bad omen's, this was not going well. Perhaps he _was_ dreaming. He pinched himself as he ran. No, not dreaming.

"There!" Hector exclaimed, pointing to a door. He walked towards it. Skarr began to follow, but this mall… It was so empty, so-so _creepy_. He shuddered. It was distracting him.

ECC

Hector, meanwhile, instantly shoved open the door without a second thought and walked in, asking, "Ghastly, are you in here?"

Ghastly screamed from her position, sinking low under the water and bubbles in her bath. "Chief!" she shrieked. Oh what a time for him to walk in. She was _bathing_! Wait, she was bathing, Hector was here, wow; now she didn't know whether to be thrilled or horrified. But she was covered by bubbles anyway, and Hector wasn't even looking. He walked past her and took in the private spa room, hands on his hips.

"This is _it_?" he wondered.

"H-Hector, you're not supposed to be in here," Ghastly quickly said.

"Hush Major Doctor, I am evaluating the room," he answered, taking note of the dimensions and furnishings. "Skarr, come in here a moment!" Hector called.

Skarr paused outside it, curious, then walked in, asking, "You called me, Hector?" It was then that he saw Ghastly. He gasped so loudly he doubted his lungs could expand _more_. His eyes widened larger than ever before, and he stiffened up. Ghastly gaped at him in horrified disbelief.

"Skarr!" she exclaimed in shock.

Skarr felt his mind shutting down almost completely as he tried to stammer, as he blushed redder than he ever even _remembered_ going, "G-Ghastly, y-y-you, bath, we, I, I mean, terribly sorry, we're leaving." He seized Boskov's arm, trying to drag Hector out at the same time he was apologizing. He had no idea how to react to _this_!

"N-no, i-it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes, right, _right_!?" she asked, tone rising nervously as she tightly giggled. Gods she was red, she knew she was! Oh immortals, this day had just gone from dream to awkward city!

Hector finally shrugged and turned around to leave, saying, "Meh, it is a mediocre room, but the spa is tres _chic_." With that he walked out of it, shoving Skarr out of his way. Unfortunately, Skarr tripped over the edge of the bath and with a cry of alarm plunged into it! Ghastly screamed as Skarr came to the surface sputtering. On seeing how close he was to her, _he_ screamed as _well_.

"Ghastly, I'm sorry!" he cried.

"It's okay, it's okay!" she cried, quickly trying to scramble out.

"Don't get out of the tub woman!" he begged. She realized then what would have been exposed if she had. Wait a minute, every man's dream and Skarr hadn't let her lose herself. Wow, so many others would have. She didn't know whether to be offended at the fact he didn't _want_ to see, or deeply, deeply touched at the respect he'd shown her. Desperately the two forced themselves to calm down, then Skarr calmly—as calmly and with as much left over dignity as possible given the circumstances—climbed out of the tub blushing deeply. He took a deep breath then took down a towel and turned around, holding it up. She swiftly scrambled out and allowed him to wrap the towel around her.

"Th-thanks, you know, for the-the towel, an-and not taking advantage of the situation. If, that's the right word, that is," she replied.

"O-of course," Skarr stammered, taking her folded clothing from the area they'd been placed and handing them to her. She grinned nervously and he smirked, but it instantly fell. Blushing he backed out of the room fearfully. Her grin fell to confusion, then amusement. You know, he really was adorable when he was embarrassed.

ECC

Skarr sighed in relief on leaving the room, leaning against the door. "Skarr, why on Earth are you blushing?" Hector suddenly demanded.

Skarr started. "Blushing? Heaven's no! No blushing, not at all!" he quickly exclaimed.

Just then the door opened and Ghastly walked out smirking. "What's up?" she questioned.

"Skarr is blushing. I do not know why and he refuses to tell," Hector declared.

Ghastly's smile fell and she _too_ blushed. Quickly she covered, grinning and saying, "Oh let him be chief. So, what's next?"

"We continue on, what else?" Hector declared, beckoning for his two minions to follow him. Getting in line, Skarr and Ghastly did just that. "So, let us get back to planning world domination," Hector began.

"All right chief, we're listening," Ghastly enthusiastically declared.

"Quite," Skarr _unenthusiastically_ said.

"All right, here is what we will do…" he began. All of a sudden they heard a whooshing sound, then Hector stopped right in the middle of his sentence. The two gasped and looked at him. He had been turned to _ice_!

"Hector!" they both exclaimed in alarm, racing in front to look at him.

ECC

The two minions turned quickly, looking around for the origin of the thing that had turned Hector to ice. They never saw it, but all at once another group of blasts shot down the hallway! They cried out in alarm and dove behind a makeshift fort of barrels and crates. The blasts echoed all around them. Suddenly the noises stopped. After a moment the two dared to exit. Nothing. "Chief!" Ghastly exclaimed, running to Hector and falling over him, trying to find some way to help him, frightened over what had become of her infatuation.

"Great, a brainsicle," Skarr complained, coming out and standing next to them, disdainfully looking down at Hector. "Of course _Hector_ would be the idiot to be hit. Boskov makes for a wide target."

"Wait! Maybe a kiss will work! You know, like in those fairy tales," Ghastly suggested.

"True loves first kiss? Oh please, Ghastly, tell me you're not that far gone. That's only a story," Skarr declared.

"Save it pal!" she shot, obviously agitated. "Hector, chief, I'm going to kiss you now, okay? Maybe it'll work." Skarr scoffed. She frowned at him but knelt down, kissing the brain in the jar anyway, long and hard. Skarr blinked then scowled angrily, jealously, and dragged her off of him with one arm, saying, "All right that's enough! We get the picture! So much for _that_ brilliant plan! Hurry up Major. We need to find a solution."

"Okay, sheesh, what got under _your_ skin?" she replied.

ECC

The two entered the mall once more, leaving the spa and sweet shop. They gasped on seeing what was out there, however. People. That in itself wasn't a shocker, but these ones seemed dazed. They were groaning and dizzily staggering, but they weren't heading anywhere. Cautiously the two walked down the corridor. "My gosh, what _happened_ out here?" Skarr mused, passing a moaning patron who began to make wheezing and coughing sounds.

"I don't like this," Ghastly stated, pulling closer to the General.

"Neither do I," Skarr stated, unsheathing his rapier and holding it tight as they walked down. It was so quiet, so eerie, so wrong. These people should at least be _blinking_.

All at once they heard a low growl and gasped, looking quickly up. Silence. After a long moment Ghastly said, "We have to get out of here."

"Right. Come on, there's the nearest exit," Skarr declared, pointing. Quickly the two moved towards it.

Suddenly a vicious roar was heard. They gasped and froze. Seemingly from nowhere leapt a leopard coming right at them! They cried out in terror, and Skarr realized with a chill that Ghastly was directly in its path! He gasped and raced between the leopard and her. The creature took him violently down. "Skarr!" she screamed as the creature began to try and maul him. She ran towards him as fast as she could, but all at once her mad dash was cut short by plants wrapping tightly around her! "No, General!" she screamed, trying to get to him, fighting.

"Fall in!" a voice suddenly ordered, and just like that the leopard stopped its attack, looked at the injured and bleeding General a moment longer, then backed off of the terrified man. The plants suddenly released Ghastly and she ran towards Skarr.

"Skarr, look at me!" Ghastly ordered, seeing his eyes flickering everywhere. Oh immortals, she couldn't let him go into shock. His eyes fell on her and instantly he calmed down. She sighed in relief.

"My word, _you_ two?" the voice which had called the leopard off declared in annoyance. They gasped and looked over.

"Cataclysma, Estroy!" Ghastly exclaimed, standing. "_You're_ the ones who did all of this?"

"_Us_? I assure you, Ghastly, we're innocent. I personally thought _you_ were the guilty party, trying to steal my thunder. Apparently none of us were right. Where is Hector?" Cataclysma questioned.

Ghastly folded her arms, keeping quiet. "That moron was turned into a popsicle in the hidden spa," Skarr answered in a grumble, rising weakly. Ghastly looked worriedly over to him then hurried to his side. "I'm fine," he assured.

"Yeah right," she muttered, taking out a dressing and wrapping it tightly around the General's wounds. "We need to look at that as soon as possible." She glanced around. The eyes of the moaning people were all hungrily and wildly on Skarr… Almost as if they smelled his blood and wanted it. She stood protectively at his side and tried to ignore.

"Really Doctor, don't worry about me. I've survived worse," he replied. Looking at the children with Estroy and Cataclysma he grimaced. "Hello Nergal Junior, Pandora, Mindy, Sperg. Lost your mommy's?" They all frowned icily at him.

"Good, you all know each other," Estroy said.

"Sadly," Junior answered.

"_I_ don't know them," Ghastly said.

"Ugh, Major Doctor Ghastly, meet Nergal Junior, son of Nergal, Pandora of the myth, Mindy, and Sperg," Skarr introduced. Cataclysma, Estroy, and Ghastly looked blankly at him.

"You're joking," Estroy finally said.

"Not at all!" Skarr defended.

"Quit pulling our legs, Skarr. This is no time for joke's," Ghastly chastised. Skarr blinked then face-palmed. Forget it. He should have known better. He was surrounded by scientists, for Pete's sake, though Cataclysma looked more open to the idea, at least. She was now looking at Junior and Pandora in morbid fascination.

"Cut it out! We need to keep moving," Mindy ordered, looking around nervously at the potential hoard.

"I should have known my ice blasts would find Hector. Well where is this spa?" Cataclysma demanded.

"Nowhere!" Ghastly shot.

"Follow us," Skarr answered, frowning at Ghastly. Beckoning for the other survivors to follow, he led them all back to Hector.

ECC

Cataclysma worriedly summed Hector up then sighed, shaking her head. "You simply can't win, _can_ you Hector?" she questioned, walking to him. Raising her staff, she knelt at his side and placed it on his body, closing her eyes. Slowly but surely he was being thawed from his ice prison!

"Wow, what _happened_?" Con Carne groggily questioned, sitting up with Cataclysma's help. His eyes fell on her and he exclaimed in pleasant surprised, "Why, Cataclysma, what brings _you_ to this spa?"

"Trouble," she answered, smiling gently. Hector noticed the others. Seeing his confused and guarded look, they all narrated what had happened to each of them for not only Hector's benefit, but their own.

"You… you _saved_ me. Cataclysma, I'm touched," he stated after all was said and done.

"Don't get too full of yourself now, dearest," Cataclysma said petting the brain jar and Boskov.

Ghastly seethed. She'd also frozen him in the _first_ place! Skarr nervously looked at her and stepped away. The woman was about to blow, and he wasn't about to be caught in the blast. "We need to figure this out," Hector declared.

"Indeed," Cataclysma agreed. "Personally, I suspect Professor Death Ray Eyes."

"Death Ray Eyes? As if _he_ could come up with something good," Estroy said.

"Here, here," Hector agreed, frowning at her.

"Then whom?" Cataclysma questioned.

"The Immortal Triad," Skarr grumbled. The Spawn of Vengeance plus Sperg glared sharply at him.

"_Who_?" the others questioned.

"No one, no one at all!" Skarr quickly covered, innocently grinning. It wasn't likely _them_ either, actually. "Let's just get out while we can," Skarr declared. Immediately the group darted out of the mall.

ECC

Bursting outside they looked around and gasped. It was an Arctic scene in the mall _parking_ lot! Everything there was frozen stiff, courtesy of Mother Nature's Child, as Hector had once decided to call Cataclysma, but that wasn't what was alarming them. It was too quiet. "We should run," Cataclysma warned.

Just then they heard a moaning and looked around. "What was _that_?" Hector asked.

"I don't know chief, but it didn't sound friendly, and I doubt it has anything to do with these icicles," Ghastly replied.

"Let's not stick around _here_, then. Come on," Skarr prompted. "We have Bunny Island to get back to where nothing absurd happens like it does in _Endsville_."

"What about us?" Pandora asked.

"I suppose you'll have to come with _me_ until this is all figured out," Cataclysma answered. They looked sadly down. They wanted to stay and find their parents. Cataclysma cringed then said, "Oh all right, I'll stay here with the children and help them find their loved ones."

"But Cat, you…" Hector began.

"I'll be fine, dear," Cataclysma said, smirking.

"Good. I have to check on my sons and make sure they're all right, and my men," Estroy said. "Watch yourselves kids, Cat."

With that the group separated. Cat and the kids raced back inside. The others ran out of the parking lot and to Hector's aircraft, leaping on. As they took off, a small group of men came out moving slowly, eyes glazed and varying from reds and yellows to blacks and whites. They reeked of death…


	7. Escape from Bunny Island

_**Beyond Grim And Evil**_

(A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, not that I have many readers or reviewers, but still. I kind of forgot about this story. I've been working on a different series and it's sort of discouraging having no reviews for this. The good news is that this chapter is long. Thank you for your patience.)

_**Escape From Bunny Island**_

_General's Log 002: Barely escaped. All gone, everyone but Estroy, Hector, Ghastly, and __**me**__. The men, even __**Estroy's**__ minions, even his __**sons**__…They're all gone… I knew that blasted party was a bad idea. I knew going to Estroy's Island was worse __**still**__. We have to get out of here…_

ECC

"Let's see, dropped Estroy off, picked up supplies for inventions, home again," Hector checked off as they walked through the lair. "_Wow_ I have work to do," he remarked.

"Oh chief, you're always working so hard. How do you do it?" Ghastly asked, amazement in her eyes.

"It's not that difficult, Ghastly. I _love_ my job," Hector replied, beaming at her compliment.

"And _I_ do most of the grunge work _for_ you," Skarr bit.

"Since when?" Hector challenged.

"Since you _hired_ me!" Skarr shot.

"No, I make you do all the life _threatening_ things," Hector defended. Ghastly cringed. Oh they had better not get into an argument now.

"Uh, Hector, don't you have some amazing brilliant invention to plan?" she quickly asked.

"I do, and I'll do it without _Skarr_!" Hector shot, harrumphing and marching off.

"You won't get half way!" Skarr shot after him. Ghastly nudged him hard. He yelped in pain and scowled at her, unimpressed. "What was _that_ for woman?" he asked.

"Smarten up," she warned. Skarr pouted.

ECC

There was silence. Finally Ghastly asked, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Go into my room and disappear," Skarr replied.

"Come on General, you're always such a loner. Lighten up. You must have friends," Ghastly said.

"I make it a point not to fraternize with the men," Skarr replied. "It's beneath me."

"Not even one friend besides _me_?" Ghastly asked.

"I'll have you know I have plenty of friends. They're just… not here at the moment," he replied

Incredulously Ghastly replied, "Right." Lightening up suddenly, she gasped and excitedly added, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this! The men are planning a going away party for you. It'll be in the mess hall at around six. You'll come, won't you? Since you're leaving tomorrow and all."

Skarr grimaced, replying, "I've never been one for parties."

"Come on Skarr, it'll be _fun_," Ghastly prompted.

He hesitated, balking at the suggestion. Soon, though, he replied, "I'll come around seven then. Hector, you, and the soldiers can gloat about an unobtainable victory for a while before I show up."

"Promise?" Ghastly asked eagerly.

"Sure, whatever," Skarr groaned, really not wanting to go.

"Great, I'll tell the guys! Seven it is!" Ghastly exclaimed, racing enthusiastically out.

ECC

It had started out normally enough. Ghastly took the lead in the speeches and festivities. The men cheered and celebrated accordingly. It wasn't until around six-thirty that things began to get weird. "To Hector and his General!" the soldiers chorused after Ghastly, who stood on the stage having just toasted. Hector modestly bowed.

"And here's to Evil Con Carne!" Ghastly declared, raising her glass of water in another toast. The soldiers and Hector, though, were already drinking it. She blinked then shrugged. She put the glass of water to her own lips. That was when she noticed that something was off.

The soldiers were gaping at her in a daze. Even _Hector_ looked vacant. She lowered the glass and looked down at herself, thinking something was wrong. And by wrong she meant _really_ wrong. She seemed okay. Her attire was where it should be. She looked back at them asking, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, Major Doctor, no! You look… breathtaking," Hector replied. Ghastly stiffened, shocked.

After a long moment, she asked, glee coming to her eyes, "W-what? Y-you really mean it chief?" The dream she had found herself in, though, was quickly ended when all at once the soldiers began crying out in pain and doubling over, clutching their stomachs and calling for help. Just like that, her dream was turned into the start of her worst nightmare.

ECC

Now, to be honest, she should have been thrilled with Hector's love struck gaze, and he and Boskov seemed to be the only ones not affected by whatever other ailment had befallen the guards. Something, though, was seriously freaking her out. Something was up, and she didn't like where it was going. They were acting strange. The looks in their eyes became abnormal. In their gazes were strange crazed glints. Hunger, desperation, lust… Lust for _blood_!

She gulped and looked down into her glass. Something had happened really quickly and really suddenly. They were fine before they'd begun to drink the water. Could it be that…? For a second the water tinted pink, rippling in the shape of a heart. She gasped. All at once the answer crashed around her like a collapsing building! "Oh no! Love potion 101!" she cried. She thought they'd seen the _end_ of that potion! And apparently love was the _last_ thing it was bringing out.

When she'd created it she had tailored it to the digestive system of a bear human hybrid, seeing as Hector's body was now Boskov. That would explain why Hector and Boskov weren't doubling over in agony. The potion worked on them, but on humans… that was _another_ matter. What this potion was bringing out in everyone else was _not_ normal. Not in any way.

Ghastly began backing away fearfully as the men began growling lowly, menacingly. She swallowed. When she and Skarr had dumped it, it must have somehow gotten into Bunny Island's water supply! That meant, then, that anything living thing that drank it would instantly become _this_! With exception to bear-human hybrids. She looked up quickly and screamed in shock. They were at the stage climbing up, all focused on _her_!

"Oh Major Ghastly, how could I have been so blind?" Hector asked.

"Chief, snap out of it!" she shrieked, slapping him hard. Hector started, shaking his brain jar.

"Ghastly? What is going on?" Hector asked. Even Boskov seemed to recover. Ghastly tried to puzzle it out. Wait, she was catching on. Hector's brain was no longer attached to his stomach, and it wasn't technically Boskov's digestive system that belonged to him. That meant his brain had so far only been semi-effected, and it was also possibly preventing Boskov from becoming overwhelmed by the potion. Ugh, she'd known there were too many unknown variables in that invention, and now she was paying for it. She wanted to try and fix this, but at the moment they didn't have time.

"No time to explain, Chief, we have to get out of here!" she replied desperately. All at once the soldiers ran at them! Ghastly screamed and bolted, barely making it out of the mess hall. She slammed and barred the door behind her and Hector. Boskov looked terrified, the brain looked shocked and horrified. The door was rammed and nearly fell off its hinges! They had to run! They shot up the stairs, trying to figure out where to go. All at once a group leapt out of a hallway. They screeched to a halt and charged down another hall.

"This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good," Hector said in terror. Ghastly looked desperately around. All at once a hoard raced from a room, growling and roaring! She screamed and seized a fire extinguisher, tossing it at them! "Ghastly, run!" Hector cried in alarm, striking his men with Boskov's paw. Ghastly instantly obeyed. Boskov, just finishing with mauling the hoard, ran after her.

ECC

Crap, what would they do!? Wait. Skarr! The General hadn't been at the ceremony. Maybe he was still normal! They had to find out. There it was, his room. Ghastly burst into it, Hector on her heels. He slammed the door behind them and bolted it as Ghastly cried, "Skarr!" She blinked. He was just about to take a sip of water! "Don't drink that!" she screamed.

Startled, he blinked at his two comrades then finally took the glass from his lips, asking, "Ghastly, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He looked at a shaking Hector and tensed up. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. As if in response, he heard banging on his door.

Quickly she explained, "Remember when we dumped Love Potion 101? Yeah, it got into the water supply somehow, and now the soldiers who drank the water are basically zombies whose only desire is to tear all of us apart! We didn't test the side-effects, remember?"

"No thanks to Skarr, no doubt," Hector grumbled. Boskov roared in displeasure.

"Nice going, General," Stomach sarcastically added. Skarr blinked blankly then frowned, ticked off that Hector was right.

"Everyone is infected except you, so please don't leave us! Help me Skarr, you're my only hope! Don't drink that potion! I can't do this on my own with _Hector_!"

"Hey!" Hector shot.

Skarr blinked in disbelief. As if on cue, they heard the men moaning. Skarr looked out his window and saw a hoard of the soldiers staggering through the courtyard, trying to get up to his window. Wait. _Staggering_!? Just like the living dead!

His teeth clenched in fear and he exclaimed, "Zombie apocalypse defence system, activate!" With that he hit a button. Ghastly gasped as doors began slamming shut behind them, over top of the original. Metal, barred, electric, bullet proof, shatter proof, vault, you name it he had it. Same went for the window, only the last pane was an x-ray enabling them to see outside. Instantly the whole room was locked down like a vault.

She blinked, then looked at him, eyes narrowed, asking, "Little extreme, don't you think, General?"

"Perhaps, but I've always wanted to use it," General Skarr replied innocently, hands behind his back. She face palmed, shaking her head.

ECC

Now they could hear the men calling at the doors, scratching at the window. They were fighting to break in. The whole room was shaking. They could see them clawing at the windows outside. "How are we going to get _out_ of this?" Hector lamented.

"Don't worry sir. I have a lengthy food supply. We can hole up here until this thing passes," Skarr assured.

"General, I'm not sure if it _will_ pass!" Ghastly exclaimed. "The potion was designed not to wear off so easily. I made _sure_ of that."

"Potion? You mean biological _hazard_," Hector grumbled angrily, folding his stem and narrowing his eyes at her. She blushed and grinned innocently.

General Skarr blinked then assured, "Well, as long as the power doesn't go off and weaken the defense systems, which will take a good long time to penetrate _anyway_, we're perfectly fine. Just then the lights went out and the three froze. The silence was deafening, broken only by the infected clawing and slamming into the windows and doors. All at once the silence fell. Now _nothing_ broke it.

"Where are they?" Ghastly hoarsely whispered after a time.

"Outside, where they _should_ be," Skarr assured. All of a sudden, however, they heard thumping from above, then from below.

"Oh gods, they're trying to break through the floor and ceiling!" Ghastly exclaimed. Skarr made a squeaking sound. She looked sharply at him, suspicious at the noise. He'd seemed so sure of his defenses. They were made to last a while in the result of a power outage. Why did he seem so scared suddenly? "Skarr?"

Skarr looked at her as if he himself were a zombie. "That's the least of our worries," Skarr hollowly declared. "Ghastly, they're in the vents." Sure enough, they heard clattering from above.

"Aren't they _secured_!?" Hector demanded.

"N-no. That was the one thing I _forgot_," Skarr tightly admitted.

Ghastly gasped. "General Skarr," she squeaked fearfully, clinging to him. Skarr clung back. "This is it, isn't it?" she asked. "We're done for."

"No, Major Doctor Ghastly, not yet," Skarr stated. "I have one more trick up my sleeve." Just then they heard a bang! Ghastly screamed, Skarr ducked, though there was nothing to dodge. Hector shrieked looking alarmed, and Boskov cuddled into a ball, ducking low.

ECC

"Skarr!" Ghastly cried. They'd broken into the next room, one off from Skarr's!

Skarr looked towards the vent and gritted his teeth. He heard them coming. "Major, Hector, stand by that back wall!" he ordered, pointing at it. They didn't argue.

Skarr ran at the vent. "General, what are you doing!?" Ghastly exclaimed.

He hit a button, and all at once the back wall opened! "Run you two!" he called. "I'll join you as soon as I get some supplies!"

"What if you don't _make_ it!?" Ghastly asked.

"Then just follow the path," Skarr assured. She hesitated. They didn't want to leave the only other normal human being on this island behind. There was only the three of them _left_! However, the vent was hit again.

"Ghastly, now! I don't want to die!" Hector begged. She swallowed then ran. She had to trust in the General. She _had_ to. Skarr grabbed up flashlights, a few weapons, and three radios. He then ran for the wall. The vent was busted open as he raced in. He glanced back then pressed a button on the other side. The wall shut without a sound. The men had no clue where they'd gone.

ECC

Ghastly and Hector fearfully walked through the cavern, looking around and clinging to each other. They could hear noises from above, men moaning, fighting over things. Dirt fell, once in a while, if something happened overhead. Ghastly swallowed, thankful for her night vision goggles. Not only were they lighting the way for her, but because Hector couldn't see as well as _she_ could, it was driving him to hold onto her. She'd long pined to feel his embrace. She wondered, though, why his touch wasn't making her shiver like she'd thought it would have.

"This is _huge_. When did Skarr find the time to _do_ all of this? Why does he even _have_ it? He couldn't have really believed some apocalyptic scenario would happen, _could_ he have?" Hector questioned, finally daring to break the silence.

All at once Ghastly stopped with a gasp, asking, "What if we're all alone!? What if the General doesn't make it? How can we get to the mainland _ourselves_? Chief, we've got to go back!"

"Ghastly, we _can't_," Hector argued.

"But…" she began.

"We have no idea what to do! We aren't prepared. We couldn't help him if we _tried_," Hector insisted. "Only Skarr… only _Skarr_ was ready." His eyes lit in realization and he burst into tears, saying, "I'm doomed! My entire organization is collapsing, the world as we know it had been overrun, how could things get _worse_?"

"Skarr! General Skarr, where are you! General, answer me, _please_!" Ghastly called out, hoping the man was near. No answer. "Skarr…" she sadly murmured, covering her face. Again… She'd lost him _again_. What was she going to do? Never in a million years had she thought anything like this would happen. She wasn't prepared for this disaster. _Skarr_ had been, but he wasn't here. The zombies had gotten him. They must have. She wished that he was here now, and to be brutally honest, given the choice in this situation she'd choose to exchange Hector for Skarr, as much as it pained her to admit it. "I'm all alone…" she muttered aloud, Hector still having a breakdown.

Suddenly she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder. She screamed and whirled, trying to fight back. "Ghastly, please! Calm yourself woman! It's only _me_!" a familiar voice demanded.

Ghastly froze then exclaimed, "General Skarr!" She enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Ghastly!" Skarr shot, trying to breathe.

"Sorry," Ghastly apologized, letting him go.

"Skarr, you're alive!" Hector happily exclaimed.

"Yes, unfortunately. Don't worry Con Carne, you two shant be completely alone," he declared. He handed them each one of the small, portable radios, one of the flashlights, and a weapon each, which Ghastly gaped at in shock. "Just in case," he declared, catching her disbelief. Hector was relishing in the feel of it.

"Right," Ghastly agreed reluctantly. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she knew the gravity of the situation. Skarr gently put a hand on her shoulder and she shivered, looking forlornly at him. The three sat down on some rocks with relieved sighs as the chaos above went on.

After a long moment, Hector asked, "So, what do we do _now_?"

Skarr answered, "There's a boat at the end of this cavern. The tide is in, so the basin should be filled. We'll have time to stock up with provisions before we'll have to ride the receding waters out. The food and water and such should hold us until the mainland; or until we find some unpopulated island.

"Why unpopulated?" Ghastly asked.

"I worked this out for an apocalypse, okay!? Give me a break," he shot. "Of course I never actually thought I'd have to _use_ it."

"We should go to Estroy's island. Of course I cannot stand him, but it's the closest," Hector remarked.

"What if _they've_ been affected by it?" Skarr asked.

"It's a love potion that got into the water supply _here_, not a rabic undead air transmitted disease," Ghastly replied.

"Better safe than sorry. Estroy _is_ close," Skarr declared, standing and offering his hand to the Major. She took it and he helped her up as Hector rose on his own. "When the tide starts to go out tonight, we leave. We should commence to walking. This cavern goes a long way yet," Skarr stated.

ECC

Dirt trickled down and they heard a roar. They swallowed. "Skarr, can they get in here?" Ghastly questioned.

"N-no. Not unless they can both smell us underground from the surface _and_ dig through dirt and rock. They can't, can they?" Skarr asked.

"I doubt it General," she replied.

"_Doubt_?" Hector asked, uncertain.

"I know," she assured. "They don't have the mental capacity, anymore, to use dynamite."

"They had it before?" Skarr wryly asked. Hector frowned at Skarr. "Let's go," Skarr added.

"Yeah," Ghastly agreed. "Hey Skarr, I'm glad you're with us."

He froze and blinked, then looked back. After a moment he replied, "I'm glad _too_. If I had to be stuck with anyone on this island, I'd just as soon it be you, Ghastly. In fact, no one else would do. Only _you_ can come up with a cure."

"Really? Thanks Skarr," she said.

"Don't let it get to your head," Skarr warned.

"Don't sicken me," Hector complained from Boskov.

ECC

Soon they'd reached the end of the cavern. Ghastly's mouth dropped on seeing the room, and more specifically, the boat. "Whoa, nice boat," she remarked. It wasn't too big, but not too small either.

"Isn't it though? Come on, let's stock up," Skarr replied.

Soon enough they were standing on the ship, waiting for the tide to begin to go out. "Three, two, one, _now_!" Ghastly counted down.

Skarr obeyed and began to move the boat into action. "We'll be home free soon, my dear doctor," he declared. The boat immediately swept out of the cavern with the tide, and soon enough they were looking back at Bunny Island with all the men moaning and swarming it. Ghastly shuddered. Skarr put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded towards Estroy's home base. She nodded in understanding. Estroy could help them. He would do anything for her. She felt a pang of guilt. She'd never really felt bad about it before, but he loved her so much… She sighed. She hoped one day he found someone, but that someone couldn't be her. It _wouldn't_ be her.

"Draw in here," Hector said.

"I'm not completely clueless, sir," Skarr nipped, annoyed.

"Well sor-ry," Hector replied, put out by the General's tone.

ECC

Ghastly and Skarr raced inside, Ghastly calling, "Estroy, Estroy, help!" The two slid to a stop looking around. "Estroy?" she asked. It was empty. No one was in sight.

"Perhaps no one is home?" Hector suggested.

Skarr drew his rapier. He felt prickles up his spine, and they weren't too reassuring. "Estroy, boys, where are you?!" Ghastly gently called, now afraid. It was quiet, too quiet; and it was dark _too_.

"Ghastly, Ghastly!" they suddenly heard someone desperately cry out. The three gasped and looked behind them. Estroy was running towards them, eyes wide in fear. "What's going on here? This is Evil Con Carne's fault, don't deny it!" he accused, sliding to a stop trying to catch his breath.

"What's happening?" Hector demanded.

"M-my men, my… my children… they're walking around like the undead!" Estroy answered. All at once they heard roars and growls. Quickly they looked. There stood Estroy's men, led by none other than Estroy's _sons_!

"Oh bollux," Skarr groaned as the four backed away fearfully.

"Not you _too_!" Ghastly exclaimed in dismay.

"Me too!" Estroy confirmed angrily. He looked at Hector and raised an eyebrow. "You _lived_?"

"Boskov wasn't infected in the same way," Ghastly explained. "Have any waterproof weapons?"

"Waterproof?" Estroy incredulously asked.

"We have a boat," Ghastly answered, and Estroy's eyes lit up in relief.

"I have a prototype in my lab. Let's get it and go, _now_!" Estroy replied. All at once the crowd lunged, screaming and reaching for them. Estroy bolted with Hector. Ghastly gaped at the attackers in horror.

"Run, Ghastly!" Skarr shot, seizing her wrist and dragging her after Estroy. The four ran as fast as they could go and burst into the lab. Estroy bolted the doors and raced to the center of the room with Hector. Estroy raced to a unique looking weapon and grabbed it. He took out a second and tossed it to Hector, seeing as the weapon Boskov had would hardly be efficient.

"I don't know how great these guns will be. They might not last long. I was about to scrap them," Estroy warned.

"Good enough," Hector replied, testing the weapon out. "Let's get out of here!"

ECC

All at once men burst through the doors, tackling Skarr and Ghastly down! They screamed in terror and alarm. No, this couldn't be happening! "Hector, Estroy!" Ghastly shrieked desperately, trying to fight the men off. It was no use. They were swiftly gaining the upper hand.

"Ghastly!" they both exclaimed, turning and racing towards the fray.

"Skarr!" she screamed, seeing the General breaking free, relying solely on his gun and rapier. But he was also beginning to be overwhelmed .

"Major Doctor!" Skarr called, desperately trying to escape the men trying to tear him to pieces. Hector and Estroy reached the hoard. Desperately they scanned the attackers for the duo. There they were! The men were swarming them and, what was this…? They paled and gasped on realizing they were trying to tear Skarr and Ghastly to pieces! "No!" Skarr cried in terror.

"Get me a gun!" Ghastly shrieked in desperate terror.

"Hang on love muffin!" Estroy called. With a war cry Hector and Estroy ran into the hoard, slicing and shooting at anything that moved. They got to Skarr first, and Skarr tackled some of the men off of Ghastly. He dragged her up, shoving her gun into her hand. The four promptly began shooting and cutting their way through the crowds, heading for the door.

Estroy slid to a stop, however, when suddenly his sons appeared in front of him. "Boys!" he exclaimed. He slowly backed away. He couldn't hurt them. He _couldn't_.

"Estroy, move!" Ghastly called, racing back and grabbing Estroy's arm as the two leapt for him. She dragged him away from them and pulled him towards Skarr and Hector. "Listen to me, they are not your children. Not anymore! Not until we find a cure."

"They are still every bit my children as the day they were born!" Estroy viciously shot, feeling a burning in his eyes and cursing himself for it. He got ahead of her and she looked after him in surprise. Wow, that was the most touching thing she'd ever heard him _say_.

ECC

All at once the four were out of the lair and racing for the boat. Ghastly drew closer to Skarr as the men chased them. Skarr took her hand tightly, protectively, looking fearfully at her. There was no way he would let them get their _hands_ on her! They would have to get through _him_! They would take her over his dead body. He scowled viciously back at the pursuers. How had this happened? They were infected _too_?

"What do we do? They're too _close_," Estroy demanded.

"Get on the boat and sail away. I'll hold them off and swim out to you three," Skarr replied.

"Skarr, no," Ghastly protested.

"Every time someone does that in zombie movies, they are ripped to _shreds_!" Hector agreed. "They never _do_ make it."

"Go!" Skarr ordered viciously. "This isn't some zombie flick. This is reality!"

They didn't want to leave, they didn't. Even _Estroy_ was reluctant. But at the same time they knew they had no choice. Ghastly hugged the General briefly then raced aboard with Estroy and Hector. Skarr whirled to face the attackers and began to shoot and slice, turning and spinning among them, dancing like he was born with a rapier and gun in hand, which really wasn't far from the truth.

The three quickly prepared the boat to launch. Ghastly dropped the sail and the wind instantly carried it from shore. She looked fearfully back at her General as Hector took the wheel and Estroy scrambled up into the crow's nest. Skarr glanced back and, as soon as he was satisfied at the distance, leapt into the water and began to swim. Ghastly gasped and grabbed a rope, throwing it out to him. He seized it and she pulled him towards the boat. Quickly he scrambled up. He sighed in relief, brushing the water from his clothes, but all at once she had her arms around him, holding him tightly. What could he do? He gently held her back, cradling and comforting her.


End file.
